Vampiros
by BrujitaCandy
Summary: Arthur, un experto cazador de vampiros, anda tras su presa más escurridiza pero el destino le dará un cambio a sus planes truncándolos de forma inesperada. Rating M por contener más de un capítulo con lemon.
1. Prólogo

**¶Vampiros¶**

La noche había caído cubriendo el cielo con su oscuro manto; sólo las relucientes estrellas de otoño titilaban en el negro abismo. Los rayos mortecinos de la nacarada luna llena daban un aire espectral, filtrándose en el jardín, repleto de rosales espinosos, cuajados de aterciopeladas rosas escarlata, y creaban tétricas sombras, reflejándose sobre el agua oscura que murmuraba suavemente al caer por el caño de la fuente. Las pisadas crujían en la hojarasca con cada paso del misterioso individuo. Bajo la sombría capucha, los avezados ojos, verdes y fríos como esmeraldas, contemplaron el muro de piedra recubierto de hiedra. La misteriosa figura se detuvo frente a la puerta del castillo: su mano enguantada tomó el candil que pendía del dintel, e iluminaba débilmente la sombría entrada. La larga sombra del encapuchado desapareció tras el lúgubre chirrido, producido por los goznes de la puerta, al cerrarse con un fuerte golpe que hizo crujir la vieja madera.

Una voz severa retumbó en la sala; pero la frase murió, cortada con un gesto de la mano enguantada del recién llegado. Silenciosamente, el mayordomo hizo una respetuosa reverencia, antes de cumplir la orden de retirarse. El encapuchado recorrió largos pasillos hasta una extensa biblioteca, en la que activó un mecanismo oculto, que abría un camino hacia instancias secretas del ala norte del castillo. La figura embozada caminó sigilosa como una sombra por los angostos pasadizos, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta con aspecto desvencijado, y sellada con una clave mágica. Se apresuró a descodificarla, recitando frases arcanas con una voz monocorde que rezumaba poder conforme avanzaba el conjuro. Una vez dentro de la reconfortante habitación se desprendió de la capa, retirando la capucha de sus cabellos rubios; su piel blanca de facciones delicadas quedó al descubierto, mostrando las pobladas cejas y la media sonrisa cínica que constituía la mueca habitual en su rostro. Arthur Kirkland era un lord inglés versado en magia, que actuaba como un noble durante el día, pero durante algunas noches ejercía su verdadera profesión: Cazador de vampiros.

Arthur prendió un par de velas, iluminando levemente la umbría instancia, repleta de libros, frascos con diversos contenidos y algunos objetos punzantes fabricados en madera o plata. En una polvorienta esquina, cubierto por una sábana blanca que le daba un aspecto espectral, estaba su más reciente adquisición: un boceto de una época pasada. El noble rebuscó con avidez entre la selecta colección de pinturas de otros siglos. En todos los cuadros, un personaje rubio de melena rizada aparecía representado. Los ojos verdes se posaron en el lienzo cubierto; lo desembaló con cuidado, retirando la tela que lo cubría y la astuta mirada escudriñó con pericia el óleo. La sonrisa torcida se amplió cuando localizó al hombre de melena rubia, que aparecía rodeado de otras figuras en el centro de un fastuoso baile.

Conocía bien a aquel escurridizo vampiro. Francis era un ser antiguo, un francés refinado y elegante que gustaba de contemplar la belleza a su alrededor. Era indiscutiblemente hermoso; de piel blanca, con la melena rubia ensortijada, y la hipnótica mirada chispeante en los ojos azules, como un cielo de estío. Sonrió con ironía; nunca podría ver aquel monstruo un cielo de verano.

Recordó cuando lo había visto al natural por primera vez durante una afamada obra de teatro en Francia. El porte elegante del vampiro, la soltura de sus movimientos y los elaborados gestos perfectamente ensayados, englobaban todo el espectro de emociones, cambiando o adaptando su estado de ánimo con la misma maestría que si representase una macabra obra de teatro. El conjunto de estos rasgos le confería un aspecto atrayente, aunque sin duda, el talento más peligroso del galo era el modo sutil que dominaba para cautivar a su presa, envolviéndola con palabras galantes y embaucadoras hasta que caía irremediablemente rendida a los encantos del vampiro. Francis era un galán que gustaba de la compañía de damas y caballeros por igual; seducía indiscriminadamente y con la misma peligrosa facilidad a individuos de ambos sexos. Aparentemente, sus presas solo requerían una condición para atraer la atención del refinado vampiro sobre ellas: debían ser hermosas o atractivas para despertar su interés.

Escudriñó el cuadro con más detalle, particularmente otras dos figuras captaron su atención, dejándolo estupefacto. Si bien no era usual que un vampiro figurase en un retrato, más extraño aun resultaba ver a tres de su especie en el mismo. En la esquina, rodeado de caballeros cuyos rostros mostraban muecas de admiración, estaba plasmado un hombre de gran estatura, con la piel nívea y los cabellos blancos; los ojos eran insólitamente rojos, con una mirada sumamente peligrosa. No obstante, su especial belleza le daba una imagen casi irreal.

Arthur examinó una estantería cercana, rebuscó entre los polvorientos tomos hasta dar con un volumen grueso que sacó para estudiarlo, encontrando las respuestas en aquel viejo manuscrito. El vampiro albino era Gilbert. Se trataba de un antiguo prusiano de la época teutónica: provenía de un lugar helado de clima hostil, que parecía haberle otorgado una poderosa personalidad y una fuerza desmesurada. Lamentablemente, no halló más información. Al parecer todo lo relacionado con el extraordinario vampiro era un misterio.

Arthur suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente; la información sobre vampiros, aún tras años de estudio, se hacía escasa e insuficiente. Escuchó las gotas de agua golpear contra las cristaleras y el aullido escalofriante del viento. Comprobó que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, mas no le extrañó. Aquel clima era habitual en su natal Inglaterra, por lo que tempestades y la espesa niebla eran ya sus compañeras.

Antes de cubrir el lienzo, le echó otro vistazo. Pensaba que lo habría pintado Francis, ya que no estaba firmado por ningún autor y éste a menudo hacía gala de su talento artistico, alardeando de ello. ¿Quien pensaría que por un inesperado giro del destino, tendría en su poder una pintura del vampiro?. Entonces, se fijó en una tercera figura, y se aproximó raudo al viejo manuscrito, aún abierto sobre la mesa, indagando en sus ajadas hojas en busca de algún apunte específico que le permitiera saber más sobre ese hombre que le sonreía a las damas, encantadas por este gesto y su enigmática mirada. La media sonrisa se tornó una escalofriante mueca satisfecha; el hallazgo confirmaba sus sospechas. En el tomo aparecía descrito un vampiro que coincidía aparentemente con el individuo pintado en el lienzo que viera, momentos antes: un español llamado Antonio, también amigo del francés. Poseía una tez inusualmente bronceada, cabellos castaños, recogidos con un lazo rojo en una coleta baja, y cautivadores ojos verde oliva. Normalmente se caracterizaba por su talante alegre, la personalidad amigable y un extraño despiste, pero solía ser temperamental e impulsivo, y cuando afloraba su vena pasional, se dejaba arrastrar por ella, cometiendo actos sanguinarios, en ocasiones, difíciles de ocultar. Tal contraste era la razón por la que el tomo recogía tanta información acerca de este antiguo espécimen. Añadía también una nota final que era una advertencia velada: El comportamiento cortés del español conquistaba a sus víctimas.

Arthur había investigado sobre aquel vampiro hispano. Tras recolectar y constatar diversos datos, dedujo que residía en un caserío antiquísimo de fachada histórica, situado en el cruce entre dos pueblos, cerca de Burgos. Allí había un turístico castillo medieval. En España era habitual que las casas antiguas estuviesen alejadas de los pueblos, esparcidas por diversas zonas del paisaje agreste, y por lo mismo, situadas en pleno campo. Los pueblos con edificaciones más modernas eran de construcción reciente. Luego de registrar las guías de propiedades cercanas, dio con un nombre que despertó su interés; Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Tanto el nombre como los apellidos que figuraban ahí, eran los que encontrara en sus estudios sobre estas criaturas.

Decidió cazar primero al vampiro español; una vez capturado y encadenado con plata en sus mazmorras, le torturaría, hasta que confesase el paradero de los otros dos. Cuando le develase la valiosa información, lo mataría, y después partiría en pos del escurridizo Francis. Su impasible rostro se contrajo en una mueca espeluznante: deseaba, especialmente, conocer el refugio del francés.


	2. Tras la pista del vampiro

Arthur ordenó a su eficiente servicio preparar un viaje turístico cuyo destino fuera Burgos, España. Demandó expresamente una reserva de habitación en el pequeño hostal situado junto al castillo medieval del pueblo. Arthur portaba una indumentaria simple, que lo hiciera parecer un turista más, con una camisa verde claro y un pantalón negro. El viaje había transcurrido sin incidentes: el tren llegó puntual a la estación donde lo esperaba, y luego de acomodar su equipaje, tomó asiento. Durante el trayecto, la anciana que estaba sentada a su vera, lo abordó:

-Disculpe, señor: ¿Podría indicarme la hora?

-Las doce y veinte -respondió el inglés, con amabilidad.

-Gracias - dijo escuetamente la señora, y se volvió hacia la ventanilla para mirar el paisaje, difuminándose ante sus ojos por efecto de la velocidad, como una pintura que se emborrona bajo las manos del artista.

El inglés pensó en aprovechar esta circunstancia para, de forma aparentemente casual, obtener información sobre el lugar al que se dirigía. Sus labios se curvaron en una expresión astuta.

-Excúseme -Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando logró captar la atención de su interlocutora - ¿Sabría usted cuántas paradas quedan para llegar a la zona del castillo?.  
La respuesta de la anciana no le dejó indiferente:

-Joven, ¿pretende ir a ese lugar? -tras el gesto afirmativo con que le respondió el muchacho rubio, ella prosiguió -Debo prevenirle que se abstenga de salir tarde; suele ser un pueblo tranquilo cerca de Burgos, pero en ocasiones ocurren incidentes, en su mayoría hurtos. Sea cuidadoso.

Arthur arqueó levemente una ceja ante el tono de advertencia con que la mujer marcó las palabras, así como la mirada suplicante que le dirigió, con el propósito de que su consejo no fuese desoído por aquel joven extranjero. Su sonrisa se tensó en una mueca irónica de triunfo: -Gracias, señora: no le quepa duda de que seguiré su buen consejo -Sintió una punzada de emoción en su interior. Esto confirmaba sus sospechas.

Horas después, se encontraba en un taxi, de camino a su modesto hostal. Había dejado atrás la hermosa ciudad de Burgos, para adentrarse en zonas boscosas de pequeños pueblos agrícolas. La tarde tocaba a su fin: los rojizos rayos del sol bañaban con su anaranjada luz, las fachadas de las casas construidas en piedra. La plaza central se notaba bien conservada. El chofer se desvió por una carretera con grandes árboles, plantados a ambos lados, que daban sombras alargadas por efecto del ocaso. La brisa otoñal hacía revolotear las hojas secas alrededor de las ruedas del vehículo, que aumentaba considerablemente la velocidad al transitar por aquel carril. El taxi aparcó junto a un pequeño hostal que se encontraba a medio camino, entre el pueblo y el castillo. Su extranjero cliente pagó la carrera y se apeó. Inmediatamente después, el conductor hizo rugir el motor, arrancando precipitadamente y perdiéndose en la distancia, envuelto en una densa nube de polvo del camino mal asfaltado.

Arthur caminó, maleta en mano, hacia la modesta construcción, cuyas luces interiores estaban ya encendidas a esa hora. La puerta chirrió cuando entró en la acogedora recepción. Se fijó en la austera decoración del recinto: apenas el cuadro de un bodegón y algunas plantas naturales que conferían un encantador aire rural a la limpia entrada. La recepcionista era una mujer de edad indefinida, de baja estatura y rechoncha, con el cabello castaño recogido en un moño y un delantal que le daba un aspecto campechano. Lo miró con curiosidad antes de saludar:

-Bienvenido, caballero. ¿Es usted quien solicitó la reserva? -sus ojos claros parecían intrigados.

-Yes. ¿Hay algún lugar turístico en esta zona?. Tenía entendido que un castillo medieval - respondió desinteresadamente, tendiendo la mano para recibir la llave de su habitación.

-Ciertamente, el castillo es el único monumento del lugar, pero sólo puede ser visitado en horario diurno, hasta las cinco y media. - entregándole el llavero, le indicó -Es la número tres, segunda planta, a su izquierda.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, en señal de afirmación y agradecimiento. Subió las escaleras, escuchando los crujidos resentidos de los peldaños de madera bajo su peso y el de la maleta que portaba. Se detuvo agotado en el descansillo; reposó la mano sobre la pulida barandilla y dejó caer la maleta. Respiró agitadamente a causa del esfuerzo realizado; estaba acostumbrado al servicio de habitaciones, ofrecido por los botones de los hoteles que solía frecuentar. Suspiró, recobrando el aliento, antes de cargar con su pesado equipaje y seguir por el pasillo izquierdo, mientras echaba ojeadas a los desgastados números sobre las viejas puertas barnizadas.

Una vez que entró en el dormitorio deshizo la maleta, acomodando la ropa ordenada e impecablemente doblada, en el pequeño armario. Luego acomodó en el cuarto de baño su neceser, con sus geles y las toallas que llevaba. El baño era de dimensiones reducidas y carecía de champús o sales de ducha. Solamente había toallas y una pastilla de jabón para las manos.

Arqueó una ceja, molesto ante la precariedad del modesto hostal. Había encargado a su servicio reservar una de las mejores habitaciones y al parecer, la mayoría de ellas compartían un baño en el pasillo exterior. No le agradaba la idea de esperar su turno para usar un baño tan concurrido. Sintiéndose decepcionado, decidió guardar en su maleta las armas destinadas a la cacería de vampiros. La aseguró con candados, pues en aquel cuarto angosto no encontró un lugar seguro, semejante a las cajas fuertes de los hoteles.

Descorrió las cortinas de lunares que ocultaban el balcón de la habitación, asomándose por la baranda labrada en hierro forjado, decorada por macetas con alegres flores coloridas. En la lejanía, sobre el empinado monte, se veía el castillo. Sus almenas se recortaban contra el oscuro cielo estrellado, bajo una media luna. Respiró el aire del mediterráneo, impregnado del olor de los arbustos y plantas aromáticas, sintiendo cómo esa fragancia exótica inundaba sus sentidos. Reconoció en silencio que se trataba de un país muy atractivo, mientras contemplaba concentrado el agreste paisaje, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Volvió a entrar a la habitación, pero dejó el balcón entreabierto para que entrara el aire nocturno. Se tumbó sobre la pequeña e incómoda cama, disponiéndose a descansar. Su mente divagó en torno al minucioso trabajo de investigación que le esperaba al día siguiente. Sus ojos se posaron en la cortina, que ondeaba suavemente mecida por la brisa. Parpadeó somnoliento, acunado por el suave balanceo de las telas, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Arthur despertó descansado, quizás por lo agotado que estaba tras el largo viaje. Durmió tranquilamente, a pesar del catre destartalado en que pernoctó. Rebuscó entre sus enseres hasta encontrar su inseparable diario, que nunca le había fallado. Suspiró recordando con añoranza épocas pasadas, en las que los investigadores se valían de éstos para registrar sus avances. No obstante, en el siglo de la Era Digital, se estilaban los sofisticados iPhone para todo tipo de funciones. No confiaba plenamente en la alta tecnología: en un segundo se podía borrar toda la valiosa información, simplemente dándole por error a la tecla equivocada. Se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto hastiado; no comprendía como Alfred, el niño que educó desde pequeño, podía ser tan entusiasta para todo lo relacionado con la tecnología. Incluso, el muchacho pasaba horas jugando videojuegos e invitándole a compartir esos pasatiempos, sabiendo que el mayor prefería en sus ratos libres, tomar el té con pastas.

El vapor saturó el pequeño baño, empañando el cristal del espejo. Con nostalgia, rememoró el clima lluvioso y neblinoso de Londres; extrañaba su isla, así como los lujos de los que ahora se veía obligado a prescindir. Después de la ducha, anudó la toalla a su fina cintura. Al entrar a su cuarto, entrecerró los ojos, deslumbrados por los resplandecientes rayos de sol que se filtraban por el balcón, inundando la habitación de luz y calor. Secó los rubios cabellos que goteaban sobre sus hombros, dejando su pelo húmedo y revuelto. No necesitaría usar secador: la mañana era soleada, con un despejado cielo azul. Sonrió fugazmente reconfortado por el cambio de clima; la melancolía que había sentido se había evaporado, como los charcos de lluvia cuando sale el sol.

Escogió un pantalón gris y una camisa azul claro como atuendo. Esperaba pasar inadvertido y sin levantar sospechas. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al mostrador, dirigiéndose a la recepcionista:

-Disculpe, necesito un taxi en este momento. Su tono autoritario no admitía réplica.

-Por supuesto, señor -respondió la mujer, con amabilidad. Comenzó a marcar el número de teléfono -¿Ha dormido usted bien?

-Sí, gracias -repuso escuetamente, mientras se volteaba.

Se sentó en un raído sillón del recibidor, cerca de una mesa en la que unos ancianos jugaban con la baraja española. -¡Dentro de aproximadamente una hora llegará su taxi! - Antes de lo esperado, la recepcionista le dio aviso, alzando la voz desde detrás del mostrador.

Se sintió incómodo por lo que consideró una falta de discreción, y las miradas curiosas de los ancianos que habían detenido momentáneamente la partida para mirarlo. Sus verdes ojos se fijaron inquietos en el reloj de pared, que marcaba las ocho menos cuarto. Un inaudible suspiro resignado abandonó sus labios. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo en que debía esperar su taxi para leer nuevamente su diario, y revisar los datos importantes.

Se detuvo en el apartado que trataba sobre los poderes psíquicos: Los vampiros empleaban diversas formas de control mental, pero cada espécimen tenía diferentes dones, y por ende, era único entre los de su clase. Los más antiguos, generalmente se valían de la hipnosis para confundir los hechos en sus víctimas, ocultando así los rastros evidentes de su estado no muerto. Las víctimas confusas creían haberlos visto durante horas diurnas, pero no podían ubicar este dato en el tiempo: era como un recuerdo lejano, difuso y borroso. Quienes no contaban con este poder, recurrían a algo similar a la amnesia, borrando una parte en concreto de los recuerdos de la víctima. Esta técnica era la menos empleada, ya que era un recurso desesperado para encubrir pruebas comprometedoras en caso de ser sorprendidos infraganti bebiendo de su presa, o intentando ocultar el cuerpo desangrado. Su lectura se interrumpió abruptamente al sentir el bocinazo impaciente del taxista que le esperaba. Cerró el diario, lo guardó, y abordó el vehículo.

-¿Dónde lo llevo?-Inquirió el conductor, una vez que estuvo acomodado dentro del coche, sintiendo el aroma de pino del ambientador con esta misma forma, colgando del espejo retrovisor.

Si bien no era una pregunta inesperada le tomó desprevenido, pues no conocía la zona, por lo que le sería difícil indicar un lugar específico. Recordó la plaza del pueblo que viese al llegar.

-Diríjase al pueblo más cercano, y me deja en la plaza.

Observó el paisaje boscoso y el frondoso follaje mientras avanzaba, pero pensó que el chofer podría conocer valiosos datos sobre el vampiro, por lo que intentaría obtener toda la información posible que pudiera proporcionarle el anciano.

-¿Disculpe sabe lugares turísticos por la zona? Me han recomendado el castillo y una casa antigua de fachada histórica.-Desveló lo que cualquier turista podría conocer de aquel pueblo y su castillo cercano, de esta forma no levantaría sospechas. Mencionó la vivienda del vampiro con la intención de conseguir fácilmente la codiciada información que deseaba referente a su presa, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

-Esa casa no la visita casi nadie, solo la fachada es antigua, sobre el castillo es medieval y un lugar perfecto para turistas.-Se detuvo con una prolongada pausa ante la expectación de su cliente.-Por la noche hay un local cercano que sirve cenas, también tiene otra parte de pub, que es donde los jóvenes de los pueblos cercanos van a divertirse los fines de semana.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza distraído en sus cavilaciones. No había obtenido nada sobre el vampiro, pero un local cercano de jóvenes era un dato en el que debía indagar cuando llegase al pueblo.

Se apeó en la plaza bien conservada donde unos ancianos alimentaban a las palomas junto a la fuente central de piedra con el agua reverdecida. Desde aquel lugar se introdujo en el pueblo paseando entre las empinadas callejuelas en busca de un lugar para desayunar. Unos niños jugaban en el amplio patio de la casa junto a la que pasaba cuando la pelota que usaban voló rauda sobrepasando la tapia y rodó a escasos metros de donde se encontraba. La voz risueña e infantil le reclamó con insistencia.

-¡¿Puede lanzar la pelota dentro?!-El pequeño le señaló con el dedo el lugar donde estaba el balón que miraba con ojos ilusionados.-¡Esta ahí a su lado!

El británico se alejó para tomar impulso, y con un certero puntapié lanzó la pelota tras la verja. La expresión de los niños era, a partes iguales, de entusiasmo por recuperar su juguete, y de asombro ante su dominio del deporte rey. Sonrió ufano y les aclaró:

- Soy inglés. Vengo del país de donde se inventó el fútbol.

Los inocentes pequeños comenzaron a hablar, todos a la vez, ante su afirmación. Esperaba que le preguntasen con entusiasmo sobre su nación, cuna de ese deporte. Para su sorpresa, no escuchó lo que esperaba:

-¡España ganó el mundial! -Después, levantaron la voz para hacerse oír uno sobre los otros, ensalzando orgullosamente a sus jugadores favoritos. Uno de ellos, de pelo castaño, le señaló:

-¡Los ingleses son Juligan, la tele lo dice!

Arthur frunció el ceño. La gente de aquel país le sacaba de quicio, aunque le atraía con su vitalidad y carácter alegre, como aquellos felices niños. Se giró hacia la puerta, al escuchar una voz femenina, y luego se fijó en su dueña: una anciana de delantal y un moño de cabellos blancos.

-¡Niños, os tengo dicho que no habléis con extraños!-Les regañó, increpándoles con el dedo índice y un rostro bonachón que desmentía el enfado fingido por la desobediencia de los menores.

El extranjero interrumpió la escena llamando la atención de la mujer, quien lo observó, extrañada de ver un turista por aquellos lares.

-Perdone, señora: ¿sabe de algún café o salón de té para desayunar en este pueblo?

-Para desayunar, en la tasca. -Hizo un gesto con la mano, en dirección al cruce de caminos. -Continúe todo recto, y gire hacia su derecha.

El investigador caminó en la dirección indicada, dejando atrás la algarabía de los pequeños. Al llegar a la esquina, encontró la cafetería que le recomendase la anciana . Era un lugar desvencijado, con un viejo toldo. Entró dando una rápida ojeada al entorno antes de decidir dónde sentarse. La clientela era variada; unos pocos ancianos jugaban al dominó (este grupo no llamó su atención), pero su expresión se volvió la de un ave de presa al encontrar un grupo de jóvenes labradores y camioneros que abarrotaban la barra del local. Se sentó en un taburete alto, junto al rincón, y esperó pacientemente a que el camarero le atendiese.

-¿Qué desea tomar?-Preguntó éste, como si se tratase de un cliente habitual.

-La carta, por favor.- Arthur extendió su mano para recoger el ajado papel con manchas de grasa, y leyó el apartado de desayunos. Se decidió por un vaso de leche, pues no ofrecían el consistente desayuno inglés; sólo tostadas, y no le apetecían. Miró con una ceja arqueada al camarero quien, tras el mostrador, esperaba pacientemente su pedido, con un palillo entre los dientes. -Un vaso de leche. ¿Qué pastas tiene para acompañarlo?

-No tenemos pastas -Con una expresión distraída señaló la vitrina -Sólo lo que puede ver: magdalenas y algún dulce envasado. ¿Cuál le pongo?

-Magdalenas - su voz y su gesto eran resignados. Leche y un dulce no le parecían un desayuno completo, sino una merienda.

Mientras se tomaba la leche tibia, escuchaba las conversaciones que mantenían los distintos grupos a su alrededor. Le resultó fácil por el volumen de voz en el que hablaban, muy alto para su gusto. Incluso, a veces sólo se oía un murmullo ruidoso. Una en particular captó su atención, por lo que prestó atención disimuladamente. Un labrador joven, de piel curtida y cabellos castaños, relataba a sus amigos que la noche anterior en el Babilonia, estuvo hablando de chicas con Antonio. El cazador no sabía si se referían al mismo Antonio que pretendía capturar, pero recordó los comentarios del taxista acerca del pub cercano al castillo, y que los jóvenes acudían allí. El chico aclaró a sus interesados amigos que la casa de Antonio era grande, matizando que si tuviese piscina sería un lugar idóneo para llevar chicas en biquini. Los labios del inglés se curvaron en una escalofriante sonrisa, y su astuta mirada se agudizó. Estaba seguro de que lo que había escuchado era referente a la presa que ambicionaba. Muy pronto, Antonio estaría prisionero en su castillo de Londres. Pagó la cuenta y se marchó del local, oyendo de fondo las joviales risas del grupo de muchachos.

El resto del día lo pasó en su habitación, preparando algunos conjuros para detectar cualquier tipo de poder que el vampiro pudiese desplegar para doblegarlo ante su voluntad. Tras otra exhaustiva revisión de su diario, sacó de un bolsillo interior un pequeño frasco con un líquido azulado: lo examinó atentamente, como si de un arma letal se tratase. Consistía en una poción que le haría inmune ante cualquier poder mental por parte de un vampiro, ya que el último apartado de su diario advertía contra los especímenes más antiguos, como el legendario Vlad Tepes de Rumania. Los especímenes milenarios que tenían capacidades psíquicas desarrolladas, podían usar a su antojo la telepatía: esta facultad le revelaría al vampiro todos los planes de un eventual cazador, profanando su mente impunemente. No esperaba encontrar una criatura tan extraordinaria, pero debía proceder con cautela, tratándose de seres tan poderosos.

Dejó todo cuidadosamente preparado para la noche. Salió de su habitación para almorzar en el humilde salón comedor del hostal, donde le sirvieron un plato de cocido que le pareció delicioso al paladar. Se asomó al balcón, clavando su afilada mirada en el horizonte, vislumbrando la silueta del castillo contra el cielo rojizo del atardecer. Sintió la emoción de la cacería cercana; sus fríos ojos verdes destellaron con anhelo anticipado.


	3. El domador y la fiera

La pálida media luna, envuelta en su etéreo halo, pendía sobre el cielo nocturno como si de un espectro se tratase, burlándose con su afilada sonrisa de marfil.

Arthur también sonrió, irónicamente, cuando sus frías esmeraldas la contemplaron: ya era hora. El vampiro al que rastreaba mostraría sus blancos colmillos, mientras vagaba perdido en la eterna noche, emitiendo un aura que deslumbraba a las víctimas de las cuales se rodeaba; embelesándolas y atrayéndolas mortalmente, como la luz a las polillas. En su estado de no muerto, carente de vida y sentimientos, se asemejaba a la luna que noche tras noche, brillaba helada en el firmamento, eclipsando la luz de las pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor.

Seleccionó una indumentaria informal pero impecable: un pantalón caqui a juego con la chaqueta y un chaleco de punto que le daba un toque juvenil a su aspecto. La camisa bien abotonada color beige claro y una corbata que realzaban sus rasgos extranjeros. Sonrió satisfecho ante el espejo pues su apariencia, como había tramado, era la de un turista. Una perfecta treta para conseguir la atención del vampiro. Nunca sospecharía de sus pérfidas intenciones. Miró su reloj de pulsera: en veinte minutos le recogerían. Todo había sido una afortunada coincidencia que transcurrió durante el almuerzo; se había sentado en la larga mesa del salón, junto a otros comensales, cuando una joven castaña de ojos melados tomó asiento cerca de donde se encontraba. No le hubiese prestado atención, de no ser porque escuchó su conversación al móvil.

-Sí, esta noche en el Babilonia.- Se rió de algún comentario de su interlocutor.-A las once, como siempre.-Colgó el móvil dejándolo junto a la servilleta, y continuó con su almuerzo.

Disimulando, Arthur miró de reojo a la muchacha, hasta que se le presentó una ocasión para aproximarse, cuando ésta buscaba un trozo de pan. Él le sonrió, alargándole amablemente la cesta con el pan cortado. La joven la recibió un tanto cohibida con un simple "gracias". Era tímida, por lo que debía presionar la situación si deseaba obtener resultados antes de que finalizase la comida. Inició una conversación aparentemente distendida y espontánea con el anciano sentado en frente.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe usted de algún lugar en esta zona para salir esta noche?-La respuesta escueta era exactamente la que había esperado.

-Al Babilonia, es donde van los jóvenes y hay un mesón al lado que sirve cenas.

Arthur frunció el ceño levemente, ya que la muchacha había presenciado la conversación, pero no añadió ningún dato más a la breve explicación que le dio el anciano. Él manejaba la situación, sólo debía presionar un poco más y todo parecería que había surgido de forma natural. -Señor, ¿que tipo de diversión y bebidas ofrecen en el Babilonia?

El anciano vaciló antes de decir con tono indiferente:-No lo sé, no suelo ir a ese tipo de lugares a mi edad.

Arthur contuvo una sonrisa engreída cuando, como esperaba, la chica intervino proporcionándole una aclaración a su pregunta no respondida.

-Perdone, es un pub muy bueno y le recomiendo ir. Dan toda clase de bebidas. ¿De dónde es usted?

-Soy inglés, no me llames de usted, tengo solo unos pocos años más.-Respondió dándole confianza para que le tutease y relajar el tono formal iniciado por la joven.

-Pues sirven buen ron y ginebra, tienen un amplio surtido de bebidas. La música es buena y el ambiente te gustará.-La muchacha se sirvió el segundo plato.

Arthur rellenó con agua el vaso de la muchacha, en un gesto educado y atento que sabía que surtiría efecto. Como imaginó, confiada y halagada por el interés que aparentemente le demostraba, la chica continuó conversando:

-Para cenar, el mesón cercano tiene un menú económico y tradicional, con surtidos ibéricos. Lo dirige el mismo dueño del pub.

Arthur sonrió agradecido. Tenía una novedosa información: los dos negocios pertenecían al mismo dueño, por lo que era muy probable que Antonio frecuentase ambos locales. Esa noche debía cenar en el mesón e ir al pub cercano, con el fin de cerciorarse de los lugares que rondaba su desprevenida presa; de ser necesario, rastrearía toda la zona. Así, no tendría escapatoria posible. Se valió de una de las tácticas que había perfeccionado, como buen espía: dirigir sutilmente la conversación, obteniendo datos e información útil, y conseguir que lo invitaran allí. Esto le resultaría una buena coartada para disuadir cualquier desconfianza que el hispano pudiese albergar, ya que un turista solitario podría despertar más recelo que un extranjero acompañado de pueblerinos.

-¿Dónde está el Babilonia y como puedo llegar a ese pub?-Sonrió amablemente al dejar la botella de agua sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada, restando con este gesto el interés antes demostrado. Tal como supuso la respuesta fue rápida, lo que demostraba que la muchacha se sentía cómoda con la charla e inconscientemente quería llamar su atención. No le fue difícil manipular la juvenil mente, pero medirse con el vampiro sería todo un reto, que pondría sus capacidades a prueba hasta el límite.

-Está lejos, pero yo saldré con mis amigos y hay un sitio en el coche para esta noche.-Sonrió entusiasmada.-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Arthur se hizo el interesante, para dar un poco de tensión al contestar sin prisa: -Sí, pero quiero cenar en el mesón recomendado que queda junto al famoso Babilonia. -No le pasó desapercibido cómo la chica se mordía el labio levemente, parecía querer añadir algo a su propuesta.

-Mis amigos no suelen cenar, pero podría decirles que adelantasen la hora de ir a las nueve, que es cuando abren el pub. ¿Te viene bien?

-Yes. -Añadió, con tono displicente. -Yo ceno temprano, pero puedo hacer una excepción. -Volvió a sonreír cuando la chica le miró ilusionada.

-Llamaré a mis amigos. ¡Hasta las nueve! - Repuso, con efusividad. Se despidió con un rápido gesto de la mano mientras marcaba el número en el teclado.

Arthur se disponía a subir a su habitación, cuando una voz por detrás le paralizó:

-Cuida bien a mi hija .-Arthur se giró para ver a la dueña del hostal alejarse.

En el vehículo que lo transportaba, iban también dos de los jóvenes que esa mañana había visto durante el desayuno. Ellos llegarían al pub y él cenaría en el mesón; pero no desaprovecharía la ocasión de preguntar lo que en la cafetería no se atrevió. Pacientemente, esperó el momento indicado en el que algún joven entablase conversación.

-¡Te vi en el bar del desayuno!, tú eres el guiri que pidió el vaso de leche.-Rió sonoramente, haciendo al resto estallar en carcajadas, exceptuando a la muchacha, que le miraba avergonzada.

Arthur contuvo la momentánea molestia que le produjo el comentario, e incluso rió acompañando al resto. La joven, al ver este gesto, se relajó visiblemente agradada por cómo el inglés había salido airoso de esa situación.

-Yes. ¿Sirven también leche a donde vamos? -Preguntó con un sutil matiz de ironía en su voz, que no captaron los ingenuos muchachos. Arthur se cubrió la boca ocultando la sonrisa cínica. Los infelices se reían pensando que les había seguido la broma, o que era un vulgar extranjero de estómago delicado. Uno de ellos profirió entre risas:

-No sirven leche, me temo que sólo bebidas fuertes con alcohol.

-Me gusta el ron.-Su sonrisa se ensanchó. - ¿Todos los que vienen a este lugar viven aún con sus padres?- Formuló su pregunta con sumo cuidado, sin tono de mofa, ya que medía muy bien sus palabras. De esta forma, sonsacaría toda la información posible de los jóvenes.

-No, mi amigo Antonio tiene una casona antigua de fachada histórica y vive solo.

-¡Es una suerte! Vivir independiente.-añadió otro joven, sentado a su izquierda.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa lobuna; como si se tratase de un peligroso depredador que acababa de detectar el rastro de su presa. Intuía que aquel pequeño entrometido alardearía de su supuesto amigo, como hizo por la mañana. Quizás era una víctima de esa criatura y le habían lavado el cerebro, pero habría sido más cauto al hablar y no parecería tan impertinente. No indagó más en el asunto; si bien dudaba que aquel grupo sospechase de él, la precaución y la prudencia eran virtudes que había adquirido en su entrenamiento como espía.

Una vez en el aparcamiento, dejó atrás al jaleoso grupo y se encaminó hacia el mesón. Al entrar en el comedor, tuvo la sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo hasta la era medieval: Una iluminación tenue, por los farolillos de hierro labrado que colgaban de la pared y la lámpara redonda de metal forjado, con bombillas en forma de velas, daban la impresión de tiempos remotos. Las mesas de robusta madera, cubiertas con la blanca e impecable mantelería. El mostrador con los productos ibéricos expuestos, como jamones o quesos curados, preparados para ser cortados y servidos. La chimenea de piedra con el fuego encendido, que crepitaba suavemente y caldeaba el lugar, completaban la encantadora decoración con aire del medievo que desprendía el mesón.

Arthur se sentó junto a la chimenea, disfrutando de los placeres sencillos propios de otras épocas más épicas. Se sumió en sus recuerdos pasados, desde las leyendas de grandes gestas, como la del rey Arturo y la mesa redonda, hasta los siglos en que su nación era un poderoso imperio que hacía sombra al decadente imperio donde nunca se ponía el sol; corrían buenos tiempos para su amada patria. Los cazadores usaban la magia para ser inmortales ante las enfermedades e inmunes a la vejez; se habían adaptado para cazar y algunos eran tanto o más milenarios que sus presas.

Le sacó de su ensimismamiento una voz viril, cálida y envolvente, que atravesó su oído produciéndole un agradable estremecimiento. Arthur frunció el ceño cuando recuperó la compostura: era generalmente imperturbable y había sido una reacción inevitable e involuntaria de su cuerpo. Le recordó los rayos del sol que traspasan las nubes de lluvia filtrando su luz; así había sentido como la vigorosa voz había traspasado sus sólidas defensas tocando levemente su ser. Alzó sus frías esmeraldas hacia la persona que le había hablado y sus pupilas se ampliaron por la sorpresa, cuando su mirada coincidió con la del dueño de la atrayente voz.

Los ojos verde oliva, despiertos y vivaces, resplandecían como dos luceros en el rostro bronceado: su mirada expresiva e intensa parecía irradiar luz propia y calidez. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa radiante, que deslumbraba. Los cabellos castaños le caían desordenadamente sobre la frente, enmarcando y realzando los atractivos rasgos; los llevaba recogidos en una coleta baja, con un ancho lazo rojo, que le daba un toque distinguido y atrevido a su aspecto. Estaba vestido con un traje de camarero: pantalones negros con finas líneas, que estilizaban su silueta; un chaleco oscuro, que marcaba su fina cintura y destacaba sus hombros; finalmente, una camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, que contrastaba con la sugerente piel bronceada, dejando expuestas las marcadas clavículas y el cuello.

Arthur vio azorado como el camarero se agachaba hasta ponerse en cuclillas a su lado, y murmuraba junto a su oído.

-Disculpe. ¿Entiende usted el idioma?

Arthur sintió el cálido aliento sobre su oreja y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Percibió el agradable olor fresco e intenso que desprendía el castaño, y la proximidad de sus cuerpos le turbó momentáneamente. Se sobresaltó levemente cuando una mano cálida y afable reposó con suavidad sobre su hombro, haciéndole reaccionar con premura.

-Yes.-Respondió frunciendo el ceño. Escuchó la musical risa del camarero, antes de que este se dirigiese a él, sin dejar de observarle el rostro con los ojos verdes fijos y brillantes de diversión.

-¿Que desea cejar?-El sensual labio tembló sutilmente ante el esfuerzo de contener la risa.-Disculpe ceja, perdón, lo siento.-Para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras, realizó una cortés reverencia con una encantadora sonrisa, que le daba un aspecto inocente.

Arthur señaló en la carta un número al azar sin detenerse a leer, sólo deseaba que aquel joven se alejase, para poder despejar su mente. Desvió sus ojos verdosos del mozo cuando éste se incorporaba; retiró su mano de la carta al sentir el contacto de la otra mano cálida rozando delicadamente la suya, para tirar del menú que se deslizó entre sus dedos. Al escuchar como los pasos se alejaban, no pudo resistirse a echar una ojeada. La coleta caía acariciando entre los hombros con el movimiento del andar despreocupado y garboso, sus ojos verdes se abrieron al fijarse en el respingón, redondeado y potente trasero bien contorneado. Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y se giró en el asiento haciendo ver que era debido al sofocante calor de la chimenea. Recuperó la compostura, y la exasperación se manifestó en su cara con una mueca irónica, pues el comentario desafortunado del descuidado camarero, no le había pasado desapercibido.

No sabía con certeza qué le había sucedido, ya que nunca había experimentado aquella sensación a primera vista con nadie; era como si el corazón le hubiese dado un vuelco y su estómago se encogiese al contacto de sus pieles. No podía discernir con claridad si sería por la inesperada sorpresa al pensar que se trataba de su presa, o el miedo que le había invadido de súbito. Le había resultado extrañamente lento el momento; cada sonrisa, la intensidad de sus miradas enfrentadas, los susurros de la melodiosa voz de tono alegre, le parecieron al transcurrir de un placentero y dulce sueño.

Miró a su alrededor con disimulo: aliviado, comprobó que los comensales de las otras dos mesas no se habían percatado de nada, entretenidos en sus propias conversaciones. La sorpresa que inicialmente le produjera el encuentro con el camarero, regresó a su rostro expresada en un gesto de incredulidad. Nada más verlo dedujo que se trataba del vampiro, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro; la calidez que irradiaba no era usual. Posiblemente, sólo el desconcierto había sido el responsable de la percepción alterada del tiempo, y la confusión que sintió mientras él tomaba nota de su pedido. Prestó atención al camarero que servía en otra mesa, e intentó escuchar su nombre o cualquier dato que pudiese aclararle su identidad. Le parecía inaudito que uno de su especie trabajara como camarero. Debía estar equivocado, pero sus años de experiencia le decían que se trataba de su presa.

Escuchó como llamaban al camarero desde una mesa cercana y pestañeo aún más asombrado: _Antonio_, le habían llamado Antonio. ¿Se trataría de Antonio Fernández Carriedo? . ¿Antonio, el mismo que era dueño de la casa antigua? . ¿El mismo Antonio del que los jóvenes hablaban que frecuentaba el pub? . ¿El mismo Antonio que era un vampiro? . ¿El mismo Antonio que le atendió? .El mismo Antonio que cazaría, encadenaría, torturaría hasta sacarle información y lo tendría a su entera disposición. Ese último pensamiento hizo que su corazón se le detuviese por imaginar al español sin escapatoria en su castillo y bajo llave como un tesoro. Fue consciente del rubor que teñía sus mejillas ante pensamientos tan absurdos, en primer lugar lo capturaría para después matarlo, no para tenerlo a su merced y en su hogar junto a él. Finalmente sólo lo eliminaría sin mostrar piedad por semejante criatura. Retomó su línea de pensamiento interrumpida y cuando recuperó la concentración, una voz risueña lo interrumpió.

-Le traigo un poco de agua.-Esbozó una gran sonrisa.- Como no me pidió nada de bebida y le veo tan acalorado le puse hielo en la copa.-Depositó la copa sobre la mesa y una sopera humeante de porcelana que llevaba en la bandeja. Con voz cantarina añadió: -Es una cena muy consistente a estas horas.- Se despidió con un guiño divertido.-¡Que aproveche la fabada!

Arthur le había observado pacientemente como una serpiente y con un movimiento rápido de su brazo clavó sus dedos en la muñeca del camarero que se alejaba deteniéndolo en el acto, como una víbora paraliza a su víctima inoculándole veneno. Notó como se tensó el cuerpo del castaño cuando lo sujetó y con voz fría le espetó: -¿Es usted Antonio?-Se mordió la lengua, había sido muy directo, pero la impaciencia e incertidumbre por primera vez pudieron con su paciencia. Esperó la respuesta sin soltar el agarre, mientras era consciente de que con aquel camarero actuaba extraño y perdía las formas olvidando el entrenamiento de espía con facilidad.

-Si.-Tiró con suavidad hasta liberar su muñeca antes de añadir con una sonrisa molesta.-Antonio Fernández Carriedo, para servirle.-Después se alejó en dirección a otra mesa que reclamaba la cuenta.

Arthur destapó la sopera con gesto curioso, para ver un espeso caldo que removió con el cucharón, distinguió alubias y carne grasa. Se sirvió un poco en el plato y se llevó la cuchara a la boca. El guiso le pareció delicioso, pero de noche resultaba pesado de digerir, comería solo un poco antes de pedir otro plato. Arthur se quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa victoriosa y frotó levemente sus frías manos en anticipación; pondría en aprietos al vampiro, después de todo el cliente siempre tenía la razón.

-Disculpe camarero.-Lo llamó sin pronunciar el nombre que le había dado durante la presentación, en esta ocasión mediría cada una de sus palabras, para controlar la situación. Se fijó en como Antonio le miraba de reojo, antes de aproximarse dedicándole una sonrisa tirante.

-¿Que desea, caballero?.-Dijo en tono jocoso.-¿Quizás más agua que le refresque? ¿O ha terminado ya su cena?

-Quiero un segundo plato, éste ya lo puede retirar. -Su tono era demandante mientras le hablaba al empleado que recogía la mesa.-Tráigame la carta.

Antonio le sonrió más tenso antes de recitar el menú de memoria: -Estofado, cocido, sopa de picadillo, surtido ibérico y ensaladas de entrada. De segundo: filetes empanados, chuletas de cordero a la brasa, solomillo. -Se detuvo tomando un corto respiro, que Arthur sabía que era fingido, pues los vampiros respiraban para camuflarse y no por necesidad.-De postre tenemos: flan, tarta de...-Arthur propinó un contundente golpe en la mesa que hizo que Antonio enmudeciera y arquease una ceja.

Arthur se maldijo internamente, puesto que nuevamente había perdido la compostura. Le resultaba irritante aquel camarero. Se instó a no saltarse ninguna norma de cazador, mantendría una paciencia taimada y la mente fría como un espía.-Un surtido ibérico y más agua para beber.-Su afilada mirada se clavó como una daga en la espalda del camarero que se alejaba.

En pocos minutos, un sonriente Antonio le servía una fuente repleta de encurtidos variados finamente cortados y presentados. Arthur le devolvió una escalofriante sonrisa, antes de preguntar con malicia.-¿Este queso ésta bien curado? y ¿el jamón de pata negra es éste o aquel? ¿Podría indicarme cuál es?-Se fijó en la expresión angustiada del castaño y su sonrisa se amplió regocijada.-No me agrada el queso poco curado, ¿sería tan amable de probarlo?.-Cogió un trozo y lo alargó hacia el camarero que instintivamente retrocedió dos cortos pasos.

-Discúlpeme no es mi tarea probar los platos que sirvo, si lo desea puedo devolverlo a la cocina, para que comprueben lo que solicita.-Su cara se ensombreció con una sonrisa retadora y una chispa desafiante en sus ojos verdes.

Arthur se controló con auténtico esfuerzo para no caer en la constantes provocaciones del insolente camarero; su mente se apaciguó recordando en aquel momento que no se trataba de un simple sirviente, sino de un peligroso vampiro. Abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar un comentario mordaz e hiriente aprovechando su posición de superioridad sobre el castaño que le servía, pero la voz alegre se le adelantó:

-Éste es el jamón de pata negra.-Acercó el dedo índice al plato señalándolo.-Ve usted, se puede distinguir a simple vista del otro.

Arthur se desconcertó ante la naturalidad y simplicidad con la que había invertido la situación comprometida en la que lo estaba colocando, con cada una de sus peticiones inoportunas. No obstante intentó otra maniobra, no se lo pensaba poner fácil. Exigió con un tono de voz inflexible.-Tráigame la carta de reclamaciones.

Antonio hizo un gesto desconcertado y agitó suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar; después se llevó la mano a la boca cubriéndola para ocultar la sonora carcajada que se le escapaba.

Arthur entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos al ver como el mozo se reía en su cara y deseó matarlo dolorosamente en aquel mismo instante. -¿Le parece cómica la situación de que un cliente reclame por el mal servicio recibido?-Su voz era fría, pero el tono traslucía la rabia contenida.

-No, pero yo no soy empleado, sino un amigo del dueño que trabaja ocasionalmente cuando se necesita mano de obra.-Se rascó la nuca con gesto distraído. -Usted puede reclamar un mal servicio por mi parte, pero sólo se vería afectada una de mis pagas y dudo que prescinda de mis servicios por un mal entendido.

Arthur meditó la situación. Quizás mantenía su casa con lo que ganaba en aquel trabajo esporádico; de esta forma, mantenía una fachada aparentemente normal ante los pueblerinos del lugar. Era astuto, sin duda cazaría en territorios alejados, dejando los cadáveres despojados de pertenencias. Contempló su actitud despreocupada y su expresión serena, cuestionándose si realmente no sería un ingenuo. -Para salir de dudas probó una artimaña más.-¿Me estás diciendo que la reclamación sólo afectaría a tu jefe o amigo y a su negocio?. -Una sonrisa serpentina se fue perfilando en su rostro tras proferir las venenosas palabras.

-Realmente quedaría en una anécdota, este lugar es de confianza para los residentes y turistas.-Los ojos verdes reflejaron un orgullo inquebrantable mientras le decía con tono indiferente y sin ningún atisbo de indecisión en su firme voz: -Si aún está dispuesto a seguir adelante con la reclamación, le traigo el libro inmediatamente.

Arthur suspiró pesadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. No deseaba indisponerse con el vampiro, pero le costaba contenerse en presencia de aquel ser impulsivo y orgulloso. Terminó su cena y tras pagar la cuenta salió del mesón al descampado cercano, para tomar aire fresco antes de realizar una importante llamada.

Esperó con calma los tonos del teléfono, hasta que una voz envejecida saludó. Después de dar el código secreto correspondiente, lo pasaron con el cuartel que coordinaba y dirigía los movimientos de los cazadores. El clan de cazadores tenía códigos: podía eliminar cualquier vampiro, pero los más antiguos solían estar asignados a veteranos. Colgó el teléfono con la expresión aliviada por haber conseguido su anhelado objetivo: por expresa petición personal, y tras una ardua negociación, Antonio le había sido asignado a él. Tuvo que recurrir a todas sus influencias para lograrlo, ya que el principal obstáculo fue no haber entregado los despojos de su anterior encargo: el escurridizo Francis. Su sonrisa se amplió complacida; finalmente la codiciada y antigua pieza sería suya.

Aún tenía grabada vívidamente la sonrisa afable del castaño. Nunca lo admitiría, pero debía reconocer que le resultó acogedora esa expresión cálida dirigida a su persona. Era como un sol radiante, iluminando a través de la niebla y evaporando los restos de lluvia con su reconfortante calor. Las palabras que pronunció se repetían incesantemente en su mente, como una promesa atrayente: Antonio Fernández Carriedo, para servirle. Se había sentido vivo por primera vez en siglos, olvidando los días de tediosa rutina que era su monótona vida. No sabia discernir si era por la emoción ante la caza de un espécimen tan bravío e impetuoso, que resultaba un peligroso desafío hasta para un cazador experimentado como él, o por la codicia irrefrenable como un oscuro anhelo que despertó el vampiro en su interior, pero incluso después de conocerlo personalmente, no soportaba la idea de que fuera otro quien se encargase del hispano; la imagen de algún cazador trayendo los restos de Antonio, le produjo una sensación desagradable y desgarradora. Detuvo sus cavilaciones, pues era consciente de que lo tenía que entregar muerto. Con paso decidido, se adentró en el pub.


	4. Elixir rojo pasión

Después de este capítulo hay sorpresas y comienza la acción. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. ¿Preferís que le torture (de forma suave), con lemon sexy?, ¿O un romance tierno?.

* * *

Antonio se encontraba recogiendo el lugar después de cerrar, cuando una conocida voz a su espalda lo hizo girarse sonriendo ampliamente.

-Antonio, gracias una vez más por ayudarme con el negocio.- Rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta hasta sacar una cartera y tras contar el dinero del interior, depositó sobre la mesa cercana un fajo de billetes. -Te pagaré como siempre por adelantado.

-No hay nada que agradecer.-Respondió el castaño, retirando el último mantel que quedaba en una de las mesas. Con ayuda de su amigo, cogieron los extremos para doblarlo y acomodarlo primorosamente sobre los demás.-Ese dinero me viene muy bien para mantener los gastos de la casa.-Concluyó mientras su amigo se alejaba hacia la salida.-Me falta subir las sillas sobre las mesas y barrer, después me iré.

Su jefe se asomó a la puerta antes de cerrarla: -¿No te pasarás esta noche por el pub? - le preguntó, levantando la voz para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de las sillas que apilaba el empleado. - Sabes que invita la casa a todo lo que quieras beber. Vamos, ¡anímate!, después del trabajo es bueno divertirse un poco. - añadió con un guiño cómplice.

Subió la última silla sobre la mesa, viendo de reojo el gesto amistoso de su superior: -Sabes que mañana organizo una fiesta en mi casa.- Se rascó la nuca con expresión ausente, mientras continuaba hablando con aire distraído, más para sí mismo que para quien le escuchaba tras la puerta entreabierta.-Debería ultimar los preparativos y ...

-Antonio, quedamos en que yo me encargaría de reservar el catering y el servicio de limpieza para la celebración.-Ante la mirada repentinamente interesada del joven, explicó:-Mañana temprano vendrá el servicio de limpieza. ¡No me des las gracias! Sé perfectamente que no estarás en la casa a esas horas, así que le he pasado la llave de repuesto que me diste a una limpiadora.-Rió socarronamente y con un gesto pícaro, agregó:-es guapa y de mi entera confianza; no te preocupes por nada, ella lo dejará todo dispuesto y decorado. El catering llegará por la noche con servicio de camareros incluido.-Hizo un gesto de invitación al ver la cara ilusionada de su amigo.-Así que vente después al pub a divertirte un poco.

Antonio suspiró cansado cuando la puerta se cerró. Sobrevivir en aquellos tiempos sin ocultarse de las personas en algún lugar aislado era complicado, porque debía fingir una vida normal.

En vez de cazar como antaño, bebiendo hasta saciarse de sus víctimas, tenía cuidado de no matarlas para no dejar rastros ni indicios a los agentes de seguridad. Se veía obligado a tomar pequeños sorbos durante los besos con las muchachas más ligeras del pueblo, cuando iban al pub a divertirse.

Esperaba la llegada del fin de semana para catar el ansiado líquido, que extraía mordiendo la lengua con sutileza durante el profundo y largo beso, sin que la muchacha se percatara de nada. El resto de la semana lo pasaba durmiendo para minimizar la necesidad imperiosa de aplacar su sed. Se sentía débil por privarse del necesario fluido, tomándolo en pequeñas dosis que a duras penas lo mantenían, otorgándole un aspecto saludable.

Optaría por ir a cazar a lugares lejanos, pero se conocía bien; ocasionalmente perdía el control y se dejaba arrastrar por el ímpetu, cometiendo crímenes pasionales con sus recientes conquistas durante sus aventuras amorosas y peligrosas, consumiéndolas entre fogosas relaciones íntimas. Suspiró abatido; no era como su amigo Francis, que flirteaba galante con hombres o mujeres, creando un ambiente romántico a su alrededor, sin exceder los límites. Su otro amigo Gilbert, sólo mantenía ligeros escarceos amorosos, y su fuerte temperamento estaba compensado por lo riguroso que era su método de cazar; era prácticamente imposible que cometiese un error de cálculo con sus selectas víctimas. Sonrió resignado, mientras apagaba la luz del establecimiento y su vista se adaptaba a la oscuridad reinante en el desolado lugar. Debido a su carácter sociable, nunca le agradó estar solo y aislado de los mortales. Cerró la puerta silbando alegremente y se dirigió al pub, pues no todo eran desventajas: en el pueblo tenía amistades que sin albergar sospechas, no dudaban en solucionarle problemas de los que no podía ocuparse personalmente, por su especial horario nocturno.

Antonio saludó afable al portero del Babilonia y entró en el abarrotado lugar saturado de humo. Notó la calidez que desprendían los acalorados cuerpos de los jóvenes que se movían al ritmo de la música y la sed le atenazó la garganta, sintiéndola reseca y áspera. Siempre era un suplicio soportar el irrefrenable deseo que le recorría, instándole a extender los colmillos y beber vorazmente hasta la última gota de sangre de dos o más de esos muchachos. En aquellas situaciones; sus sentidos se agudizaban, captaba el sonido constante de los latidos desbocados a su alrededor, haciendo más intensas las emociones y sensaciones que despertaban su instinto depredador. Era el precio que debía pagar por integrarse como uno más en la sociedad. Se concentró, para evitar la reacción excitada de su cuerpo desbocado, y sus ojos verdes echaron una rápida ojeada buscando una muchacha apetecible.

No le pasó desapercibido que junto a la barra estaba sentado el irritante inglés que atendió antes; su mirada pasó por encima indiferente, aquel tipo molesto no era más de su incumbencia en aquel momento. Se aproximó a la cabina donde pinchaba el DJ para solicitarle un tipo de música típica de su país, que deseaba bailar más avanzada la noche. El baile era una de las formas de expresión que le permitía transmitir todas las emociones reprimidas en su interior, dejándolas fluir libremente: la autenticidad en cada movimiento reflejaba sus sentimientos de aquel instante, sin ocultar nada. Sonriente, se aproximó a un grupo de alegres chicas que bailaban en la pista.

Arthur declinó educadamente la compañía de los muchachos que fueron a saludarle, pero acordó con ellos la hora de regreso.

No permanecería demasiado tiempo en ese lugar: sobre las tres de la madrugada se marcharía del pub en el coche, con el bullicioso grupo que lo había traído. Debía recabar información en caso de que el vampiro no apareciese por allí. Se sentó en la barra y suspiró cansado, desviando disimuladamente la mirada hacia la puerta. De pronto, ésta se abrió. El inglés notó la brisa nocturna del exterior refrescando el aire viciado del local.

Antonio irrumpió sonriendo desbordante de energía en dirección a la pista de baile, se veía deslumbrante, como las luces que pendían sobre el techo.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa mordaz; el español era ingenuo, no tuvo recelos del nuevo visitante y seguramente lo escogería como alimento. Dejó de mirar al recién llegado, y tomó un trago largo de ron. Si como esperaba intentaba atacarlo para beber su sangre, caería sin remedio en su trampa, convirtiendo al depredador en su presa. El método de cazar de un vampiro era más primario, pues se basaba en la necesidad, pero el del cazador era más sofisticado; se podían camuflar como un festín apetecible para atraerlos y después invertir las posiciones, eliminándolos o capturándolos. Un destello iluminó súbitamente su mirada, como un rayo de tormenta rasga el cielo; pronto Antonio sería suyo, preso e indefenso en Londres. Una vez más, la voz del camarero interrumpió sus planes mentales para llevar a cabo sus más sórdidos deseos.

-¿Qué le sirvo?

Arthur cambió rápidamente su expresión sorprendida a una dubitativa, pues lo había pillado desprevenido, y sumido en sus cavilaciones: -¿Qué me recomienda?-Inquirió.

- La botella de vino de reserva: es cara, pero es la mejor bebida de la que disponemos. - repuso el mozo - ¿Sabe cómo se elabora? -Continuó entusiasmado.

-Yes.- Le cortó secamente el rubio.

-Entonces, ¿qué desea beber?-Enarcó una ceja interrogante.

-El vino.- Se fijó en la cara satisfecha del camarero ante su elección después de la descarada promoción de la bebida.

Minutos más tarde le traían la botella que el camarero descorchó y sirvió en una fina copa de cristal. No prestó demasiada atención a su alrededor, su mente barajaba demasiados interrogantes.

"¿Por qué no se acerca el vampiro para alimentarse?. Les gusta escoger nuevas víctimas de las que nutriste y doy el perfil perfecto como turista. ¿Entonces por qué razón no está rondándome en estos momentos?" -Se preguntó, desconcertado. Se respondía a sí mismo con los datos que conocía.

Alzó su vista de la barra buscando con su mirada a Antonio, que reía rodeado de chicas y se dispuso a acecharlo. ¿Acaso era más astuto de lo que había pensado y desconfiaba instintivamente de él? Se crispó ante ese último pensamiento; las reacciones de aquel espécimen le parecían primitivas y naturales, no premeditadas ni cautelosas. Crujió los nudillos golpeando la barra frustrado. ¿Será que se rodea de conocidos para nutrirse fácilmente, sólo por pereza?.¿Tal vez estaba resentido por lo del mesón?. No podía ser, ya que en tal caso, con mayor razón hubiese intentado desangrarlo.

Estaba obnubilado, con sus ojos verdes fijos como los de un maniaco cuando el castaño besó a una de las bonitas chicas. Un poco abochornado, ladeó la vista para no llamar la atención, sintiendo la ira teñir sus mejillas. No podía concebir la sola idea de que simplemente lo ignorase, pero se encargaría de hacerle sufrir por aquello y el agravio de llamarle cejón en el mesón. Se instó a pensar fríamente para sacarse aquel sentimiento desagradable y se giró, apoyando los codos sobre la barra para no contemplar la escena. Concluyó que seguramente se alimentaría del "Pequeño sorbo", como denominaban los cazadores a esa práctica, que no dejaba marcas ni mataba a la víctima.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, observó que Antonio besaba a diversas chicas; no tenía cura la locura de su boca. ¿No era suficiente con una o dos?. Hubiese deseado probar los sensuales, carnosos y jugosos labios exquisitamente delineados, aunque sus besos no trasmitiesen ni frío ni calor, debido a su condición. Alarmado ante este inusual pensamiento, cogió la copa olvidada vaciándola de un trago.

Eran las dos y media cuando una melodía de flamenco inundó el pub, y las chicas jaleaban entusiasmadas el nombre de Antonio. El cazador volteó para verlo en la pista de baile mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, y no pudo evitar compararlo con el bailarín, que danzaba de forma arrebatadora, con movimientos pasionales, marcando el compás de la música desgarradora, embriagándolo lentamente. Arthur, ensimismado con el espectáculo, derramó unas gotas mientras se servía otra copa de la botella. Del mismo modo parecían derramarse los sentimientos del vampiro, como si éste tuviese alma y la volcara en el escenario mediante la danza. Contempló la botella: verde por fuera, roja por dentro; fría en el exterior, con cálido líquido en el interior. Tal como aquel vino, macerándose por años en el ambiente enrarecido de una fría bodega, el antiguo ser había ganado cuerpo y textura manteniéndose oculto entre las sombras, a lo largo de los siglos. Antonio le había trastocado como ningún otro de los de su especie, en toda su existencia. Lo fascinaba de tal modo que le hacía actuar de forma insospechada, despertando sus más ocultas emociones. Aquel ser, que se nutría de un rojo elixir para conservarse eternamente inmortal, le había camelado con el embrujo irresistible que desprendiese bailando y la mirada matadora en sus ojos verde oliva.

Terminó la botella y la joven le indicó que era hora de marcharse. Algo achispado, se levantó y les acompañó al aparcamiento. El aire fresco despejó su mente. Revisó con desconfianza su poción anti hechizos, que absorbía cualquier magia cambiando de color en función de la empleada por el atacante. No era un novato como para caer en el conjuro de un vampiro, pero su forma de actuar no era la usual, y éste lo había cautivado revelando sus más insanos instintos. Su rostro se tornó una mueca incrédula y horrorizada al descubrir que no había usado nada para atraerle; el frasco continuaba de color azul.

En el camino de regreso escuchó una inesperada noticia: el vampiro daría una fiesta privada en su casa la próxima noche. Al parecer, lo había anunciado a algunas chicas del lugar, a las cuales invitó. ¡Vaya si era descuidado!. Decidió que iba a colarse en esa fiesta. Se fue a dormir, no sin antes dar las gracias y buenas noches a la muchacha.


	5. Obsesión que mata orgullo que ciega

Arthur se encerró en su habitación, después de desayunar un zumo de naranja recién exprimido en el hostal. Se había levantado tarde, sobre las diez y media, con un poco de resaca tras la pertubadora noche anterior. Su cabeza meditaba una posible respuesta sobre la inusual atracción que experimentó: quizás fue producto del alcohol, aunque algo en su interior le confirmaba que no, ya que no había consumido ninguna bebida etílica durante ese primer e intenso encuentro.

Decidió centrarse en la información de su ajado diario. Descubrió con irritación que la imagen del español no le dejaba concentrarse. Su mente reproducía la sonrisa del castaño, los movimientos garbosos del cuerpo estilizado y lo que más le había perturbado: esos ojos verdes tan vivaces que con una simple mirada se comunicaban. Podía intuir el ardiente fuego que ocultaba en su interior reflejado en ellos y era tan prometedor, tan tentador...

Se sobresaltó ante esa idea insospechada; en el mesón se había quedado prendado a primera vista de aquel vampiro, que estaba pasando de ser una simple pieza en su juego de caza con Francis, a convertirse en un reto personal. Incluso más allá de un deseo inconfesable; se sentía inexplicablemente atraído por Antonio, anhelaba ceder a la necesidad física de su cuerpo y someterlo, poseyéndolo hasta saciarse. Mentalmente, se dejó llevar por sus ansias, sintiendo la excitación ante las placenteras imágenes. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron abruptamente con la imprecación que escapó de sus labios:

-Bloody hell!

Decididamente aquello no podía continuar; su cuerpo y su mente estaban saliéndose de control. La razón le aconsejaba desoír sus instintos, y tras una encarnizada lucha, venció la mente. Una vez tomada tan firme resolución, se incorporó del cómodo sofá, para aliviarse en el servicio.

Después de darse una ducha de agua fría, vislumbró su reflejo en la ventana, donde una solitaria lágrima destelló al sol como las gotas de lluvia con una vivacidad nada halagüeña. La retiró sintiendo en su mejilla la caricia de los cálidos rayos, mientras se convencía que había sido el agua que aún goteaba de su húmedo cabello.

Se centró en la lectura de su inseparable diario. Minutos más tarde, cerró el viejo manuscrito totalmente sorprendido: el vampiro bien podría dar esa fiesta con motivo de la visita de sus amigos. Rememoró aquel cuadro, con la escena del baile y los tres vampiros representados en él. No daba crédito a la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Sin embargo, todo era muy precipitado y necesitaba tiempo para enfrentarse a tres especímenes tan antiguos; de haberlo intuido antes, habría preparado el terreno, las trampas y conjuros precisos. Suspiró pesadamente, aun con todo dispuesto, dudaba poder sobrevivir a un encuentro con el trío. Debía ser cauteloso; su sentido común le recomendaba no exponerse a situaciones peligrosas, pero como buen espía se infiltraría sin llamar la atención. No desaprovecharía aquella ocasión, que se daba cada siglo. Se frotó las manos en anticipación. Seguramente no mataban en la zona de caza de otro vampiro, pues eran muy territoriales, con lo que la fiesta tendría invitados humanos facilitando su labor de obtener información. Los giros del destino eran inesperados y quizás estuviesen algunos días en el país, tiempo que aprovecharía para tenderles una emboscada por separado. Su rostro se ensombreció con los macabros planes que tramaba llevar a cabo.

La pálida luna resplandecía envuelta en su espectral mortaja, cuando una siniestra figura se descolgó por el balcón del hostal. Se movía sigilosamente por el frondoso bosque, cobijándose en la insondable oscuridad de la noche. El cazador divisó las cercanas luces de la mansión, oyendo el alegre murmullo de la fiesta que se celebraba en el interior; una sonrisa espeluznante apareció en su rostro. Con cautela se asomó para comprobar que no hubiese vigilantes; tenía entrada libre, pero dudaba que fuese tan fácil. Se deslizó en el interior del salón abarrotado, parapetándose tras una gruesa cortina, y pacientemente prestó atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor. Ninguna de ellas despertó su interés, por lo que decididamente se aproximó a un joven achispado que reía de forma escandalosa, y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de éste le preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está el anfitrión? No lo he visto aún.

El muchacho enfocó sus ojos negros, mirándole algo desconcertado. Tras pensar un momento, atinó a decir:-Creo que sobre las doce se retiró a la sala interior, junto con los dos extranjeros por los que celebra esta fiesta.-Con un hipido añadió levantando la copa. -¿Tú eres uno de esos amigos? ¡Brindo por ti y por la fiesta!

Arthur se escabulló avergonzado; había intentado que no se le notase el acento, su indumentaria era discreta para no llamar la atención, con tonos oscuros que le amparasen en las sombras, y aquel joven ebrio había notado con facilidad que no era un lugareño común. Decidió evitar el contacto con los invitados e infiltrarse en la reunión privada de los vampiros.

Tras su estrepitoso fracaso en el arte del camuflaje, avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras ascendentes, solo y con un humor de perros por no haber encontrado el rastro de su presa. Entró en una amplia sala con antecámara, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cerrada. Los dos vampiros que la flanqueaban contemplaron con recelo al adusto extraño que se aproximaba hacia ellos. Sin perder el paso, con discreción y elegancia, Arthur les lanzó un par de estacas con punta de plata, directas al corazón. Los cuerpos de ambos guardias se enderezaron bruscamente y quedaron certeramente clavados al marco de la puerta. El cazador apartó bruscamente la mano que uno de los moribundos agitaba. A continuación, pivotó sobre el pie derecho y le propinó un tremendo puntapié con el izquierdo a la puerta, que crujió abriéndose con un ruido semejante a un trueno.

Un vampiro estaba detrás de un mostrador, contando las ganancias que había recibido por el servicio de seguridad ofrecido. Se veía tan satisfecho como un gato relamiéndose los bigotes. Al ver entrar al intruso, llamó su atención el distintivo símbolo del clan de cazadores que lucía en la solapa de la chaqueta y por la marca en forma de rosa, éste era sin lugar a dudas un miembro reputado. Se quedó helado y lanzó un quejumbroso grito de alarma, lanzándose con desesperación hacia el tirador de la campanilla para alertar a los residentes.

Arthur siguió avanzando hacia él, empuñando un cuchillo de plata. Lo arrojó y clavó la cuerda a la pared.

—Sólo para guardar las apariencias. —Dijo el inglés al responsable de la seguridad, que trataba de encogerse.—No os servirá de nada dar la alarma.

—Los guardias...

—Os pido mil perdones. —Replicó Arthur con una burlona inclinación de cabeza.—Si os sirve de consuelo, siguen en sus puestos.

El vampiro farfulló de rabia. Sus imprecaciones cesaron de súbito al recordar quién era su atacante y la situación en la que se encontraba; la sonrisa prepotente que anticipaba su muerte y los fríos ojos verdes de mirada acerada que se le clavaban como dagas.

-¿Dónde está Antonio Fernández Carriedo?- La respuesta llegó de forma atropellada:

-Está en casa, en la habitación de la izquierda, junto a las escaleras.

Era una respuesta razonable. Para instar al vigilante a que se explayara sobre el asunto, cogió una daga oculta en sus prendas y empezó a juguetear con ella, haciéndola girar hábilmente entre las manos.

-Le acompañan Francis y Gilbert.-Arthur aseguró más que preguntó, dándolo por hecho. Su sonrisa se tensó ante la mueca incrédula y descompuesta del vampiro que seguramente contaría a su favor con ese factor sorpresa. La simple expresión de su cara era una confirmación.

—Cierto, cierto — Atinó a replicar atropelladamente el vampiro, cuya mirada estaba fija, con una mezcla de horror y fascinación, en la daga que giraba a una velocidad increíble—Es una reunión privada que celebran en ocasiones.

—¿Qué temas comparten en sus reuniones?¿Es un pacto oscuro para protegerse mutuamente de especímenes más viejos o peligros comunes?- Le era imprescindible saber la respuesta, antes de enfrentarse a tres experimentados y poderosos vampiros.

—No lo sé. Nunca trascendió nada de sus intereses, ni me confesaron el secreto que ocultan.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando el vampiro comprendió que había cometido un error. Acababa de confesar que ya no podía ser de más utilidad al cazador. Los ojos se le desencajaron debido al miedo, su mirada vidriosa indicaba que aceptaba la muerte que le sobrevenía y el cazador no lo decepcionó: murió en el acto.

Francis salió de la reunión donde minutos antes departía animadamente con sus amigos. Se sentía en cierta forma responsable del ambiente de la fiesta, pues su amigo era un buen anfitrión, pero demasiado despreocupado. Supervisaría personalmente que todo estuviese a gusto de los invitados y se cercioraría de que no faltase nada. El salón de baile estaba colmado de jóvenes achispados que se divertían alegremente. Con entusiasmo, Francis se subió en la pequeña tarima dando dos suaves palmadas para reclamar la atención del público; desplegó un hechizo de glamour a su alrededor, que le aseguraba captar las miradas de quienes lo admirarían, fascinados ante su exquisita presencia.

-Disculpen: el anfitrión amenizará la velada más tarde.-Sonrió ante los rostros deleitados de sus admiradores. Siempre le entusiasmaba la sensación de ser el centro de atención y adoraba ser el organizador de los eventos memorables.-Debo informarles que provengo de París, la ciudad de la luz y los artistas bohemios. Francia es considerado el país del amor.-Realizó una galante reverencia -¿Alguna hermosa dama me honra con un baile?-Sus chispeantes ojos azules relucieron con picardía cuando las muchachas presentes, emocionadas, armaron un revuelo para que las seleccionase.

Su porte era majestuoso; su apariencia, impecable. Estaba ataviado con un elegante traje celeste, que contrastaba con sus ojos y resaltaba los deliciosos bucles de su rubia melena. Las mangas adornadas con finos encajes caían grácilmente sobre las pálidas manos. Aunque anticuado, era su fetiche personal, que lucía en determinadas ocasiones. Su voz melosa, los movimientos armoniosos, atraían como la miel a las víctimas de sus romances, que caían irremediablemente rendidas ante sus encantos y artes amatorias. Era un romántico que admiraba la belleza, contemplándola sin pudor hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Le tendió la mano a una exuberante muchacha de voluptuosas curvas. En otras épocas las chicas suspiraban tímidas por su compañía; en esta nueva era se soltaban exaltadas. Lo mejor de todo es que igualmente le agradaban. Con gesto coqueto le guiñó un ojo a su apetitosa acompañante.

Arthur escuchó las estruendosas carcajadas acompañadas de una risa jovial que conocía y pronunció unas palabras arcanas destinadas a ocultar su calor corporal y su respiración. De este modo, los agudizados sentidos de los vampiros no serían capaces de percibir su presencia en la sala. Se aproximó a la puerta cerrada, la empujó con cuidado escondiéndose tras ella. Su fino oído captó la voz familiar, resonando con claridad:

-¿Francis?, ¿ya has vuelto, Francis?, ¿estás ahí? -La frase fue acallada por una voz más fuerte:

-Habrá sido el viento. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tus amigos hagan una entrada discreta?.-Las risas distendidas resonaron por el pasillo.

El inglés se asomó con cuidado comprobando que de espaldas a él, seguían con su charla. Observó que la sala estaba tenuemente iluminada y había diversos rincones para camuflarse. No obstante, se limitó a espiar tras la rendija de la puerta, pues no era aconsejable arriesgarse a ser descubierto; podría perder la vida en el temerario intento. Se vio favorecido por la oscuridad reinante del lugar.

Francis subía los peldaños de las empinadas escaleras, cuando súbitamente lo embargó una sensación extraña: quizás era sólo su imaginación o un detalle fuera de lugar, tal vez simplemente se había vuelto más sensible por su situación actual, pero aún desconfiando y con un mal presentimiento, se acercó a la puerta vigilada. Se tapó la boca con su pañuelo para contener un grito de pavor, mordiéndolo con tanta fuerza que rasgó la tela. La sangre salpicaba el marco de madera y a ambos lados colgaban los cadáveres de los vigilantes, clavados con una estaca en el corazón. Los desgraciados no habían podido ni gritar, ahogados en su propia sangre. Sintiendo repulsión ante el grotesco espectáculo, giró raudo sobre sus talones, dando por sentado que el guardia del interior también estaba muerto, y se apresuró a alertar a sus amigos de lo sucedido. La inquietud crecía en su ser conforme avanzaba; sabía a quien buscaba el despiadado cazador y la imagen de los recién fallecidos le sobrecogía al verse reflejado en ellos, pues era muy consciente de que era el próximo objetivo.

Arthur escuchó el suave roce de un largo abrigo sobre el suelo y como una fugaz sombra se esfumó. Antonio y Gilbert conversaban cuando Francis irrumpió con el rostro desencajado:

-No os lo he comentado, pero un cazador me sigue la pista y ha llegado hasta aquí.-Con un gesto dramático, añadió: -¡Lo siento Antonio, no previne que lo atraería hasta tu casa!

Los otros dos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar antes de echarse a reír. Antonio replicó con expresión ingenua: -¡Qué buena broma! Esta vez casi no la cuelas.

-Una excelente interpretación. -Coreó Gilbert al español, aplaudiendo.-Casi lograste sobresaltarme y eso tratándose de mí es una proeza.

-Reiría con vosotros més amis, y por supuesto os colaría encantado lo que quisierais.-Se llevó lánguidamente la mano a la frente con gesto trágico.-Pero me temo que es cierto lo que os cuento.

Antonio puso los brazos en jarras en actitud defensiva y Gilbert golpeó la mesa encolerizado:

-Lo mataremos entre los tres, nadie amenaza a mis amigos y yo no le temo. -Bramó, mientras sus ojos rojos parecían echar chispas.

El rostro de Antonio perdió su habitual sonrisa, tornándose serio y tensando el ambiente: - No toleraré muertes en mi casa.- Sentenció con voz queda.

Francis mordisqueó nervioso el desgarrado pañuelo, no le gustaba el cariz que tomaban los acontecimientos, y lo inquietaba esa firmeza que mostraba Antonio:

-Los guardias están muertos…- musitó el francés temeroso.

-¿¡Qué!? - Las voces sonaron a la par.

-¡Están muertos!-Chilló Francis, con voz aguda por la congoja -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡No me moveré de mi casa, defenderé mis tierras es lo único que tengo en este momento y no lo abandonaré!-La voz de Antonio se impuso a las otras con un tono inflexible y autoritario.

Francis se cruzó de brazos, esa actitud solo le traería problemas: -¡Olvida tu orgullo por una vez! No se trata de un cazador novato, es el infame Arthur Kirkland: estamos en un serio peligro.

Los ojos verdes se ensombrecieron con la duda, pero pronto su mirada reflejó un orgullo que no atendía a razones: -Partiréis esta misma noche. Si ese inglés pretende entrar en mi hogar se las verá conmigo y tengo confianza en mis posibilidades.-Su voz sonó más grave y decidida: -No le temo.

Gilbert quiso añadir algo, en parte comprendía la actitud de su amigo. No compartía su opinión pero la respetaría.

Mezclándose entre los pueblerinos del baile, Arthur observó cómo Antonio bajaba las escaleras rascándose la nuca distraídamente, mientras anunciaba: -Lo siento, no podré bailar para vosotros, me temo que me he indispuesto con la sangría que tomé.

Arthur esbozó una mueca irónica ante la bebida que había escogido el castaño en su torpe excusa, seguramente ya se habían percatado de los guardias muertos y estaban sobre aviso. Era sencillamente perfecto para sus planes: de esta forma se quedarían a combatir el tiempo suficiente para que tramase cómo apresarlos. El hecho de no permanecer inactivo durante el día le proporcionaría la ventaja, ante la superioridad numérica de sus presas. Escuchó las quejas de los invitados al salir y la voz con acento francés calmando los ánimos.-Ya he bailado yo para vosotros, ha sido un placer estar rodeado de tan grata compañía, pero mi amigo no sabe beber y pierde el control con facilidad. Mejor marchaos y dejarle descansar.

El británico cogió un gorro colgado en el perchero, calándoselo hasta que cubrió su pelo y sus características cejas. También tomó un abrigo muy grande que le cubría hasta las rodillas, y así disfrazado salió sin ser visto.

Arthur notó como se tensaba su cuerpo cuando sus frías esmeraldas captaron la peculiar escena que transcurría en el porche: Francis, rodeado de hermosas jóvenes, se subía a una limusina que arrancaba, alejándose por el intrincado y polvoriento camino. No comprendía qué sucedía, pero lo averiguaría. Rodeó la casa hasta dar con el vampiro prusiano que estaba en el huerto trasero, justo para presenciar su espectacular partida: voló raudo como una estrella fugaz, dejando tras de sí una estela amarga para el atónito cazador; lo estaba perdiendo todo.

Francis confiaba en que Arthur le siguiese la pista, conducía despacio para que lo alcanzara sin problemas. Una vez lejos de aquel lugar, conseguiría despistarlo como había sucedido las veces anteriores. Suspiró apesadumbrado, nunca pretendió llevar sus problemas hasta sus amigos. Para distraerse puso la radio mientras murmuraba: C'est la vie.

Gilbert se había percatado de la figura envuelta en sombras: si bien un albino no toleraba la luz del sol menos lo haría un vampiro, pero lo suplía con su visión nocturna, que se aguzaba en la oscuridad de forma extraordinaria. No estaba huyendo; voló con el convencimiento de que el cazador lo seguiría a él. ¿A quién más podría escoger si estaba presente él en persona?. Capturarlo sería un logro para cualquier cazavampiros. Tal como la presa se exhibe frente al depredador para mostrarle que es fuerte y está fuera de su alcance, desplegó su poder alzándose en el cielo e intentando disuadirlo de la misión suicida de atraparlo. En caso de ser el objetivo del cazador, ya se ocuparía de éste en su terreno, donde tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar, a causa del frío glacial.

Furioso por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad, Arthur se lanzó sin pensar al interior de la casa, cegado en su obsesión... Sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado; un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la mente nublada. Si sus temores se confirmaban, incluso el español podría haber escapado. Su codicia lo traicionó cuando decidió no avisar al clan de cazavampiros para acaparar la oportunidad única que se le presentaba, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Su mano se cerró en torno a la estaca; saciaría su frustración con el dueño de casa. Si aún no se había marchado, no le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

MickaTirie: Gracias por responder a la pregunta, sí un poco de todo lo que pides tendrá ya lo verás.;)


	6. Jugando con fuego

Las luces del salón se apagaron cuando el cazador entró en la desolada y silenciosa habitación donde antes se hubiera celebrado el baile. Subió las escaleras sigilosamente, pensando que su presa se intentaría ocultar de su presencia. Su mente acelerada barajaba las diversas posibilidades: ¿Dónde podría estar escondido?; ¿O tal vez le estaba tendiendo una trampa?. Después de todo, el vampiro estaba en su terreno y eso le proporcionaba una importante ventaja. Siguió recorriendo el largo pasillo e inspeccionó dos cuartos sin hallar nada; su inseguridad aumentaba a cada momento, pues su presa podría haber abandonado el lugar tal como sus amigos. Súbitamente, se encendió la luz de una de las habitaciones laterales; Arthur sintió una inexplicable sensación de alivio al comprobar que alguien más estaba dentro de la casa. Al segundo siguiente, la sorpresa y las dudas lo invadieron: no era usual aquel comportamiento tan atrevido, ya que la luminosidad delataría la ubicación de su víctima, evitando la posibilidad de un ataque inesperado. Sostuvo entre los dedos un pequeño frasco, cuyo contenido paralizaría a cualquier vampiro. Sus manos estaban frías por la emoción contenida de la ardua batalla que se avecinaba. Discretamente, se asomó por la puerta entreabierta:

-Hola, la fiesta ha terminado. -Declaró tajantemente Antonio desde el escritorio del despacho, bajando la vista a los documentos que revisaba y sin mirarlo añadió:-Puede irse por donde ha venido.

Arthur frunció el ceño consternado; Antonio parecía el honrado y laborioso dueño de una gran hacienda, a pesar de que la situación no era la oportuna para mostrar ese talante distendido que le caracterizaba: por su parte, él no se quedaría atrás en demostrar buenos modales pues era un caballero, aun en esas circunstancias:

-¿Puede venir conmigo un momento?, deseo que... m - me a- acompañe a...-Tartamudeó, momentaneámente perturbado ante la cautivadora sonrisa de Antonio.

-¿A dónde quiere que lo acompañe esta noche? -Arqueó una ceja con expresión de inocencia, insinuando que las intenciones del cazador no eran sanas. -No lo conozco de nada, encantado de conocerle: soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, propietario de esta casa que usted allana ilegalmente como un vulgar delincuente.-Con expresión sombría, agregó: -Está dentro de mi propiedad, violando mi intimidad; si es tan amable. -Tendió el brazo en dirección a la puerta, invitándole a marcharse.

Arthur vaciló unos momentos antes de responde; Antonio parecía bastante ingenuo. Observó cómo amontonaba con premura los papeles dispersos en el escritorio, inclinando la cabeza; sus cabellos castaños se deslizaron suavemente sobre la blanca camisa sugerentemente desabrochada. -El placer es mío. -Soltó sin pensar. Se enfureció por su falta de control, mientras el vampiro seguía en su labor, indiferente.

El cazador se fijó en el pequeño objeto que el vampiro tenía entre las manos; podría tratarse de un arma de defensa. Instintivamente apretó el frasco que llevaba consigo, sintiendo el frío tacto del cristal. Avanzó sigilosamente, buscando el mejor ángulo para lanzarlo y dar en el blanco.

-Tú me perteneces en exclusiva: eres mi presa particular y sólo yo puedo jugar contigo. No puedes escapar ni esconderte de mí; Sé noble, ríndete, entrégate y seré más complaciente cuando te conviertas en mi trofeo personal. -Siseó cortante, como el filo de una navaja.

Se tensó, notando como se acercaba el inglés; intimidándolo, acorralándolo, amenazándolo con aquel tono despectivo. Arrugó el papel que tenía entre las manos crispadas:

-Nunca me entregaré ni huiré de alguien como tú. No te tengo miedo. -Replicó desafiante.

Sus miradas se cruzaron fulminantes; las frías esmeraldas reflejaban el regocijo anticipado de quien se sabe vencedor, apabullando altivas a su rival con superioridad. Los ojos verdes oliva miraban al cazador ardientes de orgullo y coraje, como una espada desenvainándose presta para la batalla, sin sombra de temor. El español lanzó la bola de papel como distracción y el cazador captó con su aguzado oído un leve chasquido.

- Bloody hell!- Maldijo Arthur sobresaltado ante la inesperada acción del vampiro.

-Si juegas con fuego te quemas. -Sentenció Antonio como si se tratase de un juez del inframundo, antes de saltar rápidamente de la silla.

Arthur no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaban: los papeles del escritorio ardieron en llamas, que se extendieron rápidamente por el cojín de la silla donde minutos antes su rival estuvo sentado; el pequeño objeto era simplemente un mechero, que había empleado para quemar la habitación. Las feroces llamas se extendieron, devorando todo a su alrededor. Se cubrió la boca al toser por el humo que saturaba sus pulmones y lo asfixiaba. Reptó hasta la puerta, escuchando extrañado la risa feroz de Antonio. No comprendía por qué el vampiro había provocado un incendio si el más afectado por el fuego sería él, debido a su condición. El cazador giró el rostro para ver a su presa pasando a toda velocidad entre las ascuas con la ropa humeante en más de un punto y retorciéndose de dolor en el intento de buscar la salida a ciegas. Arthur se sintió atenazado por el pánico y su boca se secó por la inquietud. Bien sabía que podía perecer en aquel lugar de no abandonarlo, pero su cuerpo se negó a responder; el corazón le dio un vuelco y sus pupilas se dilataron, fijas en el vampiro cercado por las llamas. A pesar del lagrimeo en sus ojos a causa del humo no parpadeó, hasta cerciorarse de verlo fuera de la habitación. Una inusual satisfacción creció en su interior al darse cuenta de que no lo había perdido y por lo tanto, podría interrogarlo. No obstante, debía tratarse de algo más para haber expuesto su propia vida quedándose en el lugar hasta que estuvo seguro de que éste escapara ileso. Enojado, gritó:

-¡¿Estás loco o pretendes matarnos a los dos?!. ¡Qué demonios ha sido esto!. - Arthur sintió un escalofrío, no supo si por la risa histérica de Antonio, o por la cercanía de aquella voz junto a su oído:

-No he sido yo quien ha penetrado sin ser invitado. Decidí brindarte un cálido recibimiento.

Arthur rodó por el suelo para poner distancia entre ambos; su cuerpo temblaba por el sudor frío y sus latidos acelerados le golpeaban las sienes. Su adversario se aproximó a él sin que pudiera prevenirlo. Sin duda era extremadamente hábil en el combate, pero no actuaba de un modo calculado sino por instinto; era impredecible e impetuoso, convirtiéndolo en un peligroso rival. Decidido a acabar pronto con la encarnizada lucha, lanzó el frasco cuando el vampiro se cernía sobre él e inmediatamente se incorporó con un ágil salto. La emoción de la batalla le embargó totalmente y dejándose llevar por los retadores ojos verdes de su rival, sacó la afilada estaca. Arthur sonrió complacido cuando Antonio retrocedió dos cortos pasos, desplegando los colmillos en una reacción más primaria que premeditada.

Sin contemplaciones apuntó al corazón: la delgada estaca de madera se hundió en el pecho del vampiro. Inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a desecarse, retorciéndose entre convulsiones; la carne se marchitó y arrugó; su coloración pasó del bronceado a un color pálido claro. Abriendo la boca con desespero, Antonio cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera. Arthur lo contempló fascinado: su lado cazador ansiaba disfrutar del dolor de las "piezas" que capturaba.

No esperaba que su víctima contuviese los gritos de dolor; se había mordido el labio hasta que un hilo de sangre se derramó por la comisura. Sólo se oían los lastimeros jadeos que escapaban del agonizante vampiro a sus pies: por fin estaba acabado y borraría todo rastro de aquel molesto orgullo con el que osaba desafiarle, a pesar de que...

Las temblorosas manos de Antonio se cerraron sobre la flecha; tiró fuertemente de ella, arrancándola de cuajo. Su tez recobró instantáneamente el color bronceado y sus facciones volvieron a adoptar su perpetua sonrisa confiada, con la salvedad de que su expresión ahora lo era todo menos bondadosa. El cazador advirtió que aunque la madera se hubiese clavado en el pecho, acaso afectando al mismo corazón, no había atravesado ese vital órgano.

Arthur se sabía incapaz de acabar con él en aquellas circunstancias; determinado a salvarse como fuera, corrió hacia la escalera seguido de cerca por un furioso y descontrolado Antonio, que mostraba su lado más bravo; cuando a sus espaldas resonó un gruñido salvaje, comprendió que su perseguidor le estaba dando alcance. En el momento justo en que notaba el aliento agitado del castaño sobre su nuca, el inglés se dejó caer rodando por la escalera en vez de seguir bajando peldaño a peldaño. Una vez en la planta baja, se levantó para seguir corriendo y metió la mano izquierda en una de las bolsitas de cuero que llevaba amarradas al cinto. Sus dedos se hundieron en una viscosa mezcla de ingredientes mágicos.

-¡Tres metros por delante, a medio metro de altura! -Ordenó, señalando la dirección del rayo con el índice de la mano derecha a la ventana que había enfrente.

Un pequeño destello brotó de la punta de su dedo: la ventana de la planta baja se abrió y él se lanzó a través de ella, aterrizando con destreza sobre sus pies. Con una sonrisa ladeada, vio la luz del sol entrando por la ventana abierta y se frotó las manos en anticipación; no sólo se había salvado, sino que también tenía a Antonio en una situación límite: encerrado y debilitado tanto por la llegada del día como las llamas que lo acuciaban. Le resultaría fácil cobrar la presa herida e indefensa.

Se alegró por haber pensado de antemano en la posible necesidad de salir huyendo de la casa y se asomó por la ventana. Como era de esperar, al vampiro no se lo veía por ninguna parte, pues se estaba escondiendo de la ardiente luz del día:

-¡Antonio! — Llamó. Silencio —. ¡Antonio, sé que me estás oyendo!

-Te estoy oyendo. - Contestó en un hilo de voz, a causa de la debilidad. El mismo tono jovial de la noche anterior ahora resonaba con una nota de dolor y rabia, pero Arthur se animó al oírla.

El vampiro lo había pillado de improviso en el interior. Pero ahora era él quien le tenía reservada una desagradable sorpresa :

-Si te rindes te sacaré con vida de esa casa en llamas- Anunció. Después de un breve silencio:

-Mientes: sólo quieres mi cadáver para recibir los méritos del clan de cazadores.

-Anoche me colé en vuestro baile; si no te consigo, te sustituirán tus amigos.

Su paciencia se vio recompensada por un gemido sordo que incrementó su placer al oírlo:

-¡Por favor!, no les hagas nada... Ellos no merecen esto... ¡Yo soy quien buscas! - Antonio se estaba moviendo en el interior.

-Si no sales ahora, vendrán los bomberos y encontraran tu cuerpo carbonizado; o quizás salgas desesperado y el sol te desintegrará frente a las personas aglomeradas, que comentaran el insólito suceso. - Su sonrisa se tornó una mueca irónica cuando la voz del otro lado le llegó desesperada:

-Voy... Voy a salir. -El calor de las llamas le mareaba, nublando su mente.

Arthur se alarmó al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba:

-¡No! - Gritó, con mayor intensidad de lo esperado. No pretendía que el vampiro se abrasase al sol. - Espera que coja el coche que hay aparcado en la puerta. -Cuando se alejaba, escuchó la voz del interior que le sobresaltó.

-¿¡Es un Audi azul!?, ¿Está frente al porche?, ¡Responde!.

El inglés se giró exasperado y confundido, respondiendo secamente la inútil pregunta en la que insistía:

-Yes.- Escuchó la tenue risa ahogada del interior y la voz entrecortada:

-Es ése, es el mi… mío.-Tosió secamente.

Arthur se dio prisa en llegar al vehículo, suponiendo que el humo que inhalaba Antonio debía estar afectándole; normalmente negaría que un ser de esa naturaleza pudiera intoxicarse, pero en esta situación ni siquiera se atrevía a afirmar si éste respiraba voluntariamente para camuflarse o irreflexivamente, como parecía actuar en algunos casos. Forzó la puerta del coche y una vez dentro, manipuló los cables hasta ponerlo en marcha; suspiró aliviado al ver que el depósito estaba lleno y condujo hasta la ventana. Al escuchar el motor, Antonio saltó desde ésta cayendo de bruces y se quedó inmóvil tras el duro aterrizaje. Los rayos del sol hostigaron su cuerpo, haciéndolo humear; no podía ver nada, deslumbrado por la claridad del día; gimoteó sumido en un trance de dolor, sintiendo cómo su piel reseca se cuarteaba y sangraba en varias quemaduras; braceó para intentar levantarse, pero los rayos le arrebataban vitalidad, privándolo de la energía necesaria para reaccionar. Lo último que sintió fueron unos brazos que lo rodearon protectoramente, antes de abandonarse en la aterciopelada oscuridad de su sueño inmortal.

El inglés cubrió con su chaqueta el cuerpo tembloroso de Antonio, cargándolo con cuidado como si fuese frágil y quebradizo; lo dejó en el maletero que había abierto mientras su víctima huía atolondradamente de las llamas. El vehículo arrancó velozmente por el tortuoso y polvoriento camino; Arthur miró el retrovisor temeroso de que alguien los siguiera, pero era un camino solitario y ya habían dejado atrás las sirenas de bomberos. Sonriendo satisfecho, descolgó el móvil: ordenaría a su eficaz servicio que reservara un avión privado en el que viajarían a Londres; con suerte llegarían antes del atardecer. Los pueblerinos no se enterarían de lo sucedido y nadie sospecharía de su repentina desaparición del hostal, puesto que ninguno de los que conocía lo había visto en la fiesta: estaba libre de dudas o desconfianzas sobre él.


	7. Esplendor y decadencia

Entreabrió los ojos viendo una franja de tenue claridad. Se retorció débilmente, aún parpadeando somnoliento y un quejido lastimero escapó de sus labios cuando notó sus muñecas rodeadas de un metal candente. Forcejeó para liberar sus manos, gimoteando cuando la piel se quemó y un fino hilo de sangre descendió por sus brazos. Con la mente más despejada, recordó el único metal capaz de quemarlo: la plata.

Se fijó en su entorno: un cuarto húmedo, con frías paredes de piedra, enmohecidas en las esquinas y con restos de sangre seca esparcidos por el suelo; el único mobiliario consistía en una mesa ajada repleta de instrumentos punzantes de madera y plata. Entornó los ojos recelosamente: eran instrumentos de tortura, sin duda alguna. Se percató de que estaba sentado contra la pared; sus doloridos brazos fuertemente encadenados sobre su cabeza. Suspiró resignado, quedándose quieto: sabía que aunque agitara fuertemente las cadenas no las rompería y sus muñecas sangrarían profusamente, maltratadas por el odioso metal. Intentó recordar qué había sucedido la noche anterior: ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? No podía precisarlo, pero su fino oído captó el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior o quizás en una planta superior. Llegó a la conclusión de que estaba prisionero e indefenso en manos de un cazador; tenía muy presente que éste lo había atrapado, pero todavía no le había dado muerte: ¿Qué querría obtener de él?, ¿Quizás experimentar con su cuerpo?, ¿Probar algún instrumento para dañar a los de su especie? Exasperado ante esos pensamientos tan angustiosos dejó volar su mente, recordando momentos más gratos que le reconfortasen en aquel duro trance: sus amigos o un sabroso sorbo rojo, como el zumo de un tomate.

Arthur bajó a las mazmorras del ala subterránea; había encerrado su codiciada presa en la más lúgubre de ellas. Antes de descender el último tramo de las oscuras escaleras encendió uno de los candelabros; con éste en la mano, se asomó entre los barrotes de plata e iluminó la celda con la mortecina llama. Contempló a su prisionero sonriendo ampliamente; lo complacía ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba. Se veía harapiento con la ropa que aún mostraba las marcas de las quemaduras de la mañana; estaba sentado contra el muro, con los brazos colgando de las cadenas; tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos castaños caían desordenadamente, cubriendo su rostro. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando sus miradas se cruzaron: los ojos verde oliva ardían de orgullo y coraje, con una mirada matadora que removió un intenso ardor en el interior del cazador. No obstante, éste controló sus emociones mostrándose frío como el hielo; su mirada penetrante y afilada como una daga escudriñó su nueva "adquisición": Era una pieza estupenda, aun en aquel estado conservaba su esencia como una fiera enjaulada que no pierde su magnificencia ni el aire peligroso, y osaba desafiarlo con descaro de forma temeraria. Una sonrisa aterradora surcó sus labios: se divertiría domándolo, lo sometería hasta romper aquel orgullo; deseaba escucharlo suplicar y gritar su nombre. ¡Definitivamente sería su amo!, pensó satisfecho mientras cerraba tras de sí la desvencijada verja, que chirrió con un sonido siniestro.

-¿Quieres que juguemos un ratito? Si me diviertes lo suficiente no usaré juguetes contigo.-Se acercó lentamente, mirando desde arriba a su prisionero, con gesto altivo.-Ahora dime: ¿Dónde fueron tus amigos?

Antonio negó con la cabeza en un gesto atrevido. Arthur sonrió de lado y se aproximó a la mesa; cogió un afilado punzón que relució amenazadoramente ante la atenta mirada del castaño y pasó el dedo sobre la punta:-No lo repetiré dos veces.-Añadió, mientras se cernía sobre él.

Antonio sonrió confiado:- Los papeles que quemé en mi casa, eran tu única fuente de información y ahora no existen. ¡Jamás traicionaré a mis amigos! Aunque tú no lo entenderías, porque no tienes amigos y eres un cazador solitario.-Mantuvo con firmeza la mirada amenazante del inglés, cuyos ojos reflejaban la ira contenida. Enmudeció sintiendo escalofríos cuando Arthur se detuvo en seco frente a él, sonriendo espeluznantemente. Sabía que había hablado demasiado pero no pudo contenerse; estaba perdido.

-¿Qué puedes hacer por tus amigos ahora? Si supiesen que estás aquí, seguramente te traicionarían.-Su tono se volvió sarcástico. - O bien correrían ciegamente en tu ayuda, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades de "compañero"... ¡Para morir irremediablemente!

Antonio inclinó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio. Desgraciadamente las palabras de Arthur se acercaban a la realidad: si sus amigos intentaban salvarlo deberían exponerse a peligros que ni siquiera podían imaginar, enfrentándose a un clan de cazadores. Aun así descartó de su mente la idea de una traición para mantenerse firme; el cazador no lo haría dudar con sus descabelladas suposiciones porque no sabía qué era la amistad; no conocía a sus amigos, menos podría entender qué vínculo los unía.

Arthur mostró el punzón a su prisionero para intimidarlo y se acercó de un brinco a éste, viendo cómo sus verdes ojos se abrían desmesuradamente:

-Disfruta de la noche y del clima de Inglaterra, puesto que jamás regresarás a tu amada patria; pronto te enfrentarás a la muerte.

-No tengo miedo de morir, ¡Y no te tengo mied... Ahhh! - Su frase se cortó por el dolor que le provocó el punzón clavado en su hombro. Escuchó el siseo de Arthur junto a su oído y se estremeció:

-No te dejaré acabar esa frase. Todavía no has visto de lo que soy capaz: puedo torturarte hasta que me supliques que acabe con tu vida porque no resistes el dolor.-Su voz se tornó fría y despiadada cuando lo amenazó; agarró unos mechones de pelo castaño, levantándole el rostro de un brusco tirón.-Me perteneces, así que más vale que me obedezcas y me complazcas o sentirás en tu cuerpo cada desobediencia.-Retorció el punzón en la herida, deleitándose con el estremecimiento de su víctima y el grito que resonó simultáneamente al ruido de cadenas cuando éste se revolvió. Su gestó se tornó incrédulo cuando la saliva del español resbaló por su mejilla; los ojos del vampiro estaban vidriosos de dolor, pero se mantenían ardientemente enfurecidos y desafiantes; ¡Cómo le irritaba esa mirada que no se rendía ni sometía! Se limpió la mejilla sonriéndole tétricamente y se alejó hacia la mesa: -No creía que estuvieras tan dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias.-Su voz sonó divertida.

Antonio alzó la cabeza para controlar todos los movimientos de su captor. Alterado por su situación, lo imprecó totalmente fuera de sí:

-¡Eres un cobarde! me tienes encadenado pero si no lo estuviera ¡Te hincaría los colmillos y te desangraría agónicamente, hasta dejarte seco! ¡Sois unos desalmados sin escrúpulos: tú y tu maldita cofradía de cazadores! ¡Te mataré! -Se revolvió frenético, con los puños crispados de rabia e impotencia; sacudió las cadenas haciéndose daño y continuó con más fuerza insultando soezmente al inglés.

Arthur soltó una risa burlona: -¿Creías que no habría consecuencias? Alabo tu intento... -Susurrando cerca de su oído, agregó: -Espero que me puedas proporcionar más diversión. -Su tono se volvió sombrío. -No puedo olvidar el castigo, pues si lo hiciera restaría valor a tu osadía; y perdería la excitación que me ha producido tu vulgar truco.-Ante la mirada atenta del castaño rebuscó, nombrando con indiferencia todo tipo de objetos que hallaba sobre la mesa.-Unas tenazas, una estaca, unas garras de plata… umm.-Añadió con deleite cogiendo un objeto-Mi querido "juguete".

Lanzó un dardo de plata hacia su víctima; éste rozó la mejilla del vampiro y cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico. Observó la herida por donde goteaba una fina línea de sangre y con indiferencia, arrojó un segundo dardo que iba mal apuntado; el dardo se estelló contra la pared, esquivado por su exasperado prisionero, quien le dirigió una mirada salvaje. Tiró raudamente un tercer dardo para borrar el brillo retador de esos ojos insolentes; éste se clavó en el torso del vampiro que se retorció pero apenas jadeó, conteniendo el grito retenido en su garganta.

-Ha terminado el juego: no es divertido si no te escucho gritar.-Sentenció en tono aburrido, con un gesto de fingida decepción. Cogió una daga de la mesa, que relució presta y una sonrisa afilada se perfiló en sus labios:-Veremos si con esto escucho tu voz y te enseño a obedecer mis órdenes.

El castaño se tensó y apretó los puños; jamás demostraría temor:

-No voy a acatar tus órdenes.-Su voz resonó orgullosa, aunque con un matiz de desasosiego.

Cuando Arthur sonrió con suficiencia, Antonio ahogó un grito cerrando los ojos. La última cosa que vio fue la reluciente daga, que daba vueltas lentamente en las manos del cazador y escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban, rodeando la mesa. Entonces tuvo dos amargas certezas: se encontraba vulnerable y no tenía escapatoria.

Arthur bajó a las mazmorras dos días después, convencido de que el vampiro estaría atormentado por la sed; con seguridad se comportaría más sumiso una vez rota su fuerte determinación. Su sonrisa confiada se tensó cuando Antonio levantó la vista: el orgullo se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, y su fuerza de voluntad le mostró que no era un espécimen dócil ni manso, sino bravo y fiero. El inglés apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos; aun estando en sus manos se atrevía a encararlo. Un destello cruzó su mirada; someterlo a su antojo era una idea sumamente excitante y lo hacía sentirse poderoso, pensó mientras lo rodeaba, como un depredador a su presa. Lo miró detenidamente; su ropa estaba ensangrentada en cada sitio que había sido apuñalado; desgarró los jirones de la camisa y retiró su brazo justo cuando una feroz dentellada casi lo alcanzaba. Contempló su piel ligeramente bronceada, donde no quedaba cicatriz alguna; el torso bien formado, que se agitaba por la tensión y no poder saltarle encima para acabar con su vida; esos ojos verdes tan inquietos, de mirada agónica por la sed. La voz ronca y reseca lo sacó de su gustosa contemplación:

-¿Te has decidido ya a matarme? ¡No me sacarás ninguna palabra aunque me mates de sed! -Bramó desesperado.

Arthur arqueó una ceja, visiblemente contrariado; había subestimado al vampiro que siendo tan antiguo y poderoso, no se dejaría someter a su voluntad. Se llevó el índice bajo el labio y sonrió; él era un experto cazador y no se rendía tan fácilmente.

Antonio se sintió atravesado por la mirada de Arthur, que cayó sobre él como un rayo fulminante, partiéndolo en dos. Su maltrecha autodeterminación estaba a punto de fragmentarse; solamente su orgullo lo mantenía impávido. Inclinó la cabeza y el pelo cubrió su rostro, mostrando un aspecto desvalido ante su cruel carcelero. Las frías palabras que el inglés pronunció lo estremecieron, haciéndolo romper su silencio:

-¿Qué tal si te saco los colmillos? Ya qué no piensas usar la boca para nada, no te importará… -Sonrió divertido ante la cara descompuesta del vampiro, y el suave ruido de cadenas que delataba el temblor de su víctima. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando escuchó la voz acongojada y desgarrada por el terror:

-No lo hagas por favor…- Suplicó con un hilo de voz, mientras lo veía dirigirse a la mesa cogiendo las tenazas.

-Entonces, dime lo que sabes.-Los ojos verdes relucieron ansiosos.

-Yo tengo los mejores amigos que se pueda desear... -Se vio interrumpido por la voz demandante del inglés.

-¿Desde cuándo os conocéis?;¿Qué pacto oscuro tenéis?; ¿Existen diferencias en vuestra relación como para tener disputas o traicionaros? -Estaba perdiendo la paciencia; con voz autoritaria, añadió:-¡Cíñete a mis preguntas! si mientes, lo sabré.-Cerró las tenazas con un sonoro chasquido para intimidarlo.

Nerviosamente, Antonio lamió sus labios resecos y agrietados antes de hablar:-A Francis lo conozco desde que nos inició un fuerte romano y a Gilbert desde hace siglos. Estamos muy unidos, no hay ningún pacto entre nosotros, es simplemente amistad.-Afirmó con seguridad y se mordió el labio, haciéndolo sangrar; se sentía culpable porque le inquietaba lo que estaba a punto de revelar:-Sólo una, con Francis... por un vampiro italiano recién iniciado... -El inglés avanzó con paso decidido portando las tenazas. Ante la muda amenaza, el español tragó duramente la sangre de su labio; la nuez en su cuello subió y bajó en señal de tensión. Después continuó explicando:-Me lo entregó un austriaco refinado; hasta que se fue, colmó mis días de felicidad haciendo más soportable la eternidad; era mi pequeño secuaz y aprendió bien a... -Arthur puso bajo su mentón las frías tenazas y le levantó la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Un escalofrío recorrió al vampiro cuando sintió el frío metal contra su piel y enfrentó la expresión despiadada del cazador cuando éste le preguntó:

-¿Lo convertiste tú? -Su voz traslucía un atisbo de impaciencia, por lo que el vampiro se apresuró a responder.

-No, me lo dieron convertido…-De nuevo se vio silenciado por el siseo de Arthur:

-¿Qué problema te trajo eso con Francis? ; ¿Por qué te harías cargo de un vampiro que tú no iniciaste? ¡No trates de engañarme! Conozco a los de tu especie; los más antiguos eliminan a los jóvenes, débiles o cualquiera que represente competencia: Así amplían y protegen sus territorios.-Se mostraba escéptico, pero la mirada de su rival parecía tan sincera que lo dejó continuar.

-Francis quería al joven y no lo consentí.-Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en sus labios al recordar a Lovino; nunca le diría el nombre de su pequeño al cazador.-Me ocupé porque me pareció adorable y daba luz a mi oscuridad...-Un chillido agudo escapó de su garganta cuando las pinzas presionaron la carne de su cuello.

Arthur no sabía si creerle o no; ese vampiro italiano quizás fuese Lovino, un rapaz demasiado astuto como para haber crecido bajo la custodia de este infeliz que tenía atrapado. El mafioso italiano tenía un ejército de acólitos descerebrados a sus órdenes y había matado a dos cazadores novatos. Negó con la cabeza; no, definitivamente no podía tratarse del mismo. Mantuvo la expresión ausente mientras recopilaba toda la información, pero no le había contado nada que pudiera servirle; simplemente se limitó a narrarle su vida y aquella sonrisa casi inocente que le dirigía el vampiro lo hizo sentir ridiculizado. Gradualmente, la irritación se mostró sus facciones y en su voz:

-¡Abre la boca! ¡O dime ahora mismo dónde se ocultan tus supuestos amigos! -Antonio giró su cara liberándose bruscamente el pellizco de las tenazas. Arthur frunció el ceño: ¿No pensaba hablar más? ¡Era intolerable!

Tiró del cabello castaño hasta obligarlo a levantar la cabeza, que golpeó contra la pared. Pasó las tenazas sobre los labios fruncidos del vampiro, disfrutando de la mueca de desesperación en el rostro de éste:-Abre la boca o introduzco las tenazas y extraigo todos los dientes hasta encontrar los colmillos. Mis amenazas no son vanas.-Susurró suavemente en el oído de su víctima, que se estremeció.

Antonio abrió su boca lentamente; su labio inferior temblaba con violencia; tenía la vista fija en el techo y sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas por el pánico.

Arthur extrajo un colmillo con un fuerte chasquido y Antonio se revolvió en las cadenas, lloriqueando; la sangre brotó por la boca entreabierta, bajando por el mentón hasta el cuello y confundiéndose con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos traspuestos de dolor. El vampiro atrapado pegó su cuerpo a la pared buscando un vano refugio, pero Arthur no aflojó el agarre en su cabello:

-¡Ba - basta…no más, due… duele mucho!, ¡Por favor, noo!.- Gimoteó con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos, mirándolo suplicante.

Arthur se sintió extrañamente vacío y descorazonado ante lo que debía hacer, pero los colmillos volverían a crecerle. Además, eran su arma defensiva y por lógica, era lo primero que todo cazador hacía cuando capturaba un vampiro: desarmarlo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no le temblase el pulso y así evitar dañarlo más de lo necesario; arrancó el segundo colmillo con decisión, notando cómo el vampiro se convulsionaba. Le soltó el cabello y la cabeza quedó gacha; Arthur observó la sangre que goteaba manchando el suelo, se fijó en sus manos ensangrentadas y rápidamente se marchó de la agobiante celda. Cuando subía las escaleras escuchó tras de sí los sollozos, que le perforaban los tímpanos y martilleaban su cerebro con una extraña sensación; culpabilidad.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas en las que bajaba a ver a su prisionero durante cada mañana; tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado, su piel había perdido el color volviéndose más pálida por la falta de alimento. Siempre que lo escuchaba entrar en la celda, Antonio entreabría un ojo perezosamente y se estiraba como un gato antes de hablar de cualquier tema intranscendental con él. Increíblemente, mantenían charlas civilizadas y amenas que cada vez se le hacían mas familiares por las continuas visitas de su captor. Por su parte, Arthur había guardado los colmillos en su dormitorio, dentro de un cofre; no quería entregarlos como un vulgar trofeo. No obstante, sabía que esto no podía seguir así: decidió preparar un hechizo que lo forzaría a hablar; le contaría lo que necesitaba y la tortura terminaría. Esperaba que la extraña y amarga sensación de su pecho desapareciera.

Esa misma noche descendió a la fría mazmorra y abrió con cuidado la chirriante puerta: el castaño lo miró, parpadeando extenuado; incluso en plena noche su mirada parecía abatida y sin su orgulloso brillo habitual. Lo vio levantar la cabeza con inquietud, fijando en él su cansada vista y con un gesto desconfiado:

-¿Vas a decirme lo que necesito saber esta noche? ¿O tendré que motivarte un poco…? -Le preguntó el inglés.

-No diré nada que comprometa a mis únicos amigos. No los venderé a un clan de despiadados cazadores.- Dijo con tono apesadumbrado. Giró la cabeza a un lado en un acto de desprecio hacia el inglés y lo que temía podría llegar a hacerle.

Arthur suspiró: -Tú te lo has buscado.-Respondió escuetamente, fijándose en el vampiro cabizbajo y resignado ante la tortura a causa de su testarudez.

Movió las manos en unos complicados pases mágicos y sacó una rama de rosal seca de color marrón oscuro. Comenzó a recitar las palabras arcanas que activarían el hechizo.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron de improviso, pero Antonio mantuvo la cabeza gacha; observaba furtivamente al cazador que estaba de espaldas a él, a poco más de medio metro de distancia. Arthur recitaba unas palabras desconocidas, seguramente un conjuro para obligarlo a hablar y sonsacarle información. ¿Por qué sino tras días de visitas y conversaciones distendidas se pondría tan frenético por obtener resultados inmediatos? ; ¿A qué vendría ese cambio de humor tan repentino? ¿Podría ser que alguno de sus amigos lo estuviese buscando, y el despiadado cazador ya lo supiese? ¡Claro, tal vez necesitaba la información para tenderle una trampa y capturarlo! Rechinó los dientes: ¡No le permitiría manipular su mente! ¡No atraparía a sus amigos! ¡No lo consentiría!

Aferró las cadenas con fuerza, alzó el pie bruscamente y golpeó con el talón la rubia cabeza, interrumpiendo el hechizo repentinamente. Arthur sintió un mareo tanto por la energía y concentración que el sortilegio demandaba, como por el golpe inesperado que lo dejó conmocionado. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió las potentes piernas del vampiro enroscadas en torno a su garganta, en una llave estranguladora. Forcejeó desesperado intentando liberarse, pero Antonio se colgó de las cadenas sacudiendo las piernas con rapidez para golpearlo contra la pared; Arthur sintió cómo le pitaban los oídos por la falta de aire y en su cerebro angustiado con la falta de oxígeno se filtró una idea: ¡Tenía la intención de romperle el cuello!

El vampiro notó como se revolvía el cazador. Sabía lo que vendría, pero debía enfocarse en su tarea por el bien de sus amigos y el suyo propio. ¡Debía deshacerse de Arthur!

El cazador se echó hacia atrás con todo su peso, esperando desconcertar a su verdugo y librarse de la llave, pero el experimentado vampiro se giró aprovechando el movimiento de éste para derribarlo. Arthur no cayó al suelo sino que quedó acorralado contra la pared, aún sujeto por el férreo agarre en su cuello; después el vampiro lo alzó en vilo, golpeándolo contra el muro. Antonio aflojó las piernas, pues la llave estranguladora ya no era efectiva en aquella posición. Pese a su contextura física aparentemente delicada, Arthur tenía en realidad mucha fuerza, por lo que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso en sus movimientos y no darle tregua. El cazador levantó una mano en un gesto lastimoso, en un vano intento por frenar la súbita lluvia de contundentes patadas que se descargaba sobre él.

En el fragor del enfrentamiento, Antonio sintió algo frío atravesando su cuerpo; un dolor punzante lo hizo convulsionar levemente y su sangre se heló: el mango de una daga asomaba debajo de la caja torácica. Aún exhausto siguió golpeando a su rival tenazmente y sólo cesó su ataque cuando el inglés giró la daga hundiéndola más y hurgando en la herida para abrirla más profundamente. El cazador también estaba muy maltrecho, con el cuerpo entumecido y lleno de contusiones, destacaba su labio partido que sangraba abundantemente y el ojo casi cerrado que estaba hinchado; con mucha dificultad trató de recuperar el ritmo de su agitada respiración, aliviando sus necesitados pulmones. El vampiro quedó colgando de las cadenas e intentando encogerse traspuesto de dolor, y temblando al ver la zona que continuaba atravesada por el puñal.

Antonio pensó que podía darse por muerto cuando vio la mirada de Arthur, rebosante de una mezcla entre ira, maldad, odio y éxtasis al ser consciente de su poder y superioridad; había hecho fracasar las desesperadas tentativas de defensa de su prisionero. Se acercó lentamente y con un fuerte tirón sacó la daga del cuerpo de éste; la sangre brotó a borbotones, salpicándole el rostro y confundiéndose con la de su labio; con expresión sádica relamió las comisuras de su boca. El castaño tiritó con el ambiente cargado de magia cuando la voz del hechicero retomó el poderoso conjuro que antes importunara. El inglés contempló atentamente como su víctima pendía de las cadenas con las muñecas ensangrentadas, desmadejado e intentando encogerse sobre sí mismo presa del miedo y dolor, pero incapaz de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Tras pronunciar la última palabra, la rama hechizada creció rápidamente rodeando el cuerpo del vampiro, ciñéndose a él e hincando en su piel las espinas como aguijones. Antonio mordió con fuerza uno de sus brazos hasta hacerlo sangrar levemente, con tal de no gritar; gimió de dolor con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tenso, sus muñecas totalmente abrasadas. Entreabrió los ojos mirando con decisión a su captor, enviándole una clara señal de que no cedería aunque lo destrozara. Arthur sonrió irónicamente antes de marcharse:

-De éste rosal brotarán rosas blancas que absorberán tu sangre y se teñirán de rojo; para cuando regrese estarás casi desangrado.-Sentenció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se apoyó contra los barrotes escuchando los insultos desatados del vampiro atrapado; por primera vez estaba intranquilo, no parecía satisfacerle presionar a su víctima para obtener información que usaría para seguir el rastro de otras. Inexplicablemente ya no lo excitaba la cacería de los magníficos ejemplares que escaparon aquella noche, ni le gratificaba la idea de las condecoraciones que obtendría en recompensa por el clan de cazadores.

Arthur pasó la mañana intranquilo, Antonio no salía de su mente, tampoco los enfrentamientos con él ni la emoción que lo embargó en cada uno de ellos; tuvo rabia por cómo lo había atacado dejándolo en un estado deplorable, pero el carácter indómito del español lo satisfacía, lo hacía sentir vivo. Nunca antes había capturado un ejemplar que lograra despertar sus más profundas sensaciones e instintos, que le presentara batalla con coraje y orgullo hasta el final. Sin comprender la razón sintió un desasosiego que lo obligó a bajar las escaleras apresuradamente. Una vez enfrente a las rejas contempló a su prisionero: las rosas se abrían teñidas de carmesí, tan saturadas que goteaban el líquido rubí salpicando la fría piedra. El vampiro entreabrió pesadamente los párpados, enfocando la vista en su dirección con una mirada vacua. En cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiese parecido al cazador un bello espectáculo, pero cuando sus ojos coincidieron con esa mirada perdida se le encogió el corazón. Inconscientemente, Antonio hizo un puchero que le resultó inocente y aumentó aún más su desazón; rápidamente murmuró las palabras que disiparon el hechizo y el español quedó colgando en las cadenas, inerte por la pérdida de sangre.

Volvió a entrar en la inhóspita celda a la mañana siguiente, pero Antonio no se movió ni abrió un ojo perezosamente, como de costumbre. Se acercó curioso para observar en detalle el cuerpo exánime que pendía encadenado. Tocó su torso marchito, apartando la mano por inercia cuando percibió la textura áspera de esa piel que era tan suave. Siempre le había parecido inusual la calidez que irradiaba su piel; no parecía propia de un vampiro, y le gustaba sentir el roce de esa piel y un poco de su calor, pero el tacto frío lo estremeció; ahora no lo reconfortaba ese contacto. Le vendó las muñecas con mimo y cuidado para que la plata no lo lastimara aún más. Antes de salir de la celda, volvió a mirarlo detenidamente; una extraña sensación de angustia crecía en su interior. Sabía que el español no estaba muerto, eso era imposible, pero verlo como un cadáver lo había conmocionado más de lo que imaginaba. Deseando borrar esa inquietud que lo consumía lentamente, se marchó.

Arthur estuvo meditando toda la noche: claramente no podría romper la voluntad inquebrantable del antiguo vampiro sin exponerse a matarlo en el proceso; era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Lo turbaba la naturalidad con la que Antonio aseguraba que el vínculo que mantenía con los otros dos era una mera amistad sincera y desinteresada; también el hecho de que hubiese cuidado y tenido a su cargo otro de su especie, no iniciado por él. Es que aquel vampiro parecía conservar parte de su esencia humana, pues se relacionaba fluidamente con las demás personas. El inglés había notado que durante las visitas diurnas él apenas conversaba pero el vampiro, en un principio resentido y receloso, le hablaba de temas banales sin parar; en los últimos días hasta sonreía. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando recordó cómo Antonio le había sonsacado una risa con una de sus bromas y cómo sus visitas a la mazmorra eran cada vez más frecuentes: quizás era por escuchar la voz cálida del vampiro o su compañía, pero se sentía reconfortado y menos solo en aquella gran mansión. Parecía una amarga contradicción: el corazón del vampiro estaba muerto porque no latía, pero su interior era vivaz; a su vez él tenía un corazón que latía, pero su interior estaba muerto. Se sentía vacío desde que Alfred se independizó, mostrándole que ya no lo necesitaba; siempre había sido un muchacho fuerte, ahora era un cazador excelente entrenado por él, aunque le costase admitirlo y lo alabase en escasas ocasiones con reticencia. Desde que había visto a Antonio el primer día, parecía revivir su parte sentimental por largo tiempo dormida; cazador y vampiro eran muy similares, después de todo ambos eran depredadores; sus ojos verdes tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo, se complementaban. Arthur entendió que lo que más los unía era que ambos podían mostrarse el uno frente al otro tal como eran, sin mentiras ni apariencias.

Decidió torturarlo psicológicamente y chantajearlo para obtener los datos precisos que necesitaba; estaba firmemente resuelto a no dañarlo más. No estaba dispuesto a perder aquel codiciado tesoro que lo hacía sentirse libre y vivo.


	8. Sublime tentación

La noche cubrió el cielo con su oscuro manto; tan sólo las frías estrellas titilaban entre las nubes de tormenta, de las que se desprendían diminutas gotas cristalinas.

Arthur descendió las escaleras con sigilo, alumbrándose tenuemente con un candil. Con un leve traqueteo de cadenas Antonio levantó la cabeza, alarmado ante la luz demasiado intensa para sus sensibles y cansados ojos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duelen menos las muñecas?- Sonrió altivo ante la mueca despectiva que le hizo el prisionero antes de mirarse las muñecas vendadas con una expresión dolida y resignada. - Esta mañana bajé a verte: no tienes muy buen aspecto- La sonrisa se ensanchó burlona cuando vio el rostro descompuesto y alterado de su prisionero. Éste soltó un gruñido como respuesta ante el mordaz comentario, ya que era consciente de lo indefenso y desvalido que se encontraba en su estado lamentable. Arthur continuó como si nada: - Esta tarde tomé el té.- Los ojos verdes oliva se ampliaron con la mención del líquido. Con ironía, agregó: - La hora del té transcurrió en silencio escuchando la lluvia caer. Pero a mí la soledad me reconforta, a diferencia de ti.- La respuesta le llegó como un susurro titubeante con un sonido encubierto parecido a un sollozo cuando Antonio inclinó la cabeza y su cabello castaño le cubrió el rostro.

- Yo quiero ver a mis amigos y a mi pequeño Romano.- Sintió cómo Arthur le levantaba el rostro con suavidad y mimo, sosteniéndolo por la barbilla para obligarle a encararlo. Desvió la mirada en un vano intento por ocultar la tristeza y abatimiento que reflejaban sus ojos verdes, pero tanto su rostro macilento como su expresión compungida lo delataban. Con un suspiro, susurró: - Añoro mi hogar y mi país: por favor, déjame ir.- Cerró los ojos para no ver la previsible mueca de sorna del cazador ante su patética y desesperada súplica. Percibió cómo le soltaba la barbilla liberando su rostro, que se ladeó por inercia hacia un costado. Pero la voz de su carcelero no mostraba ningún atisbo de mofa, sino un tono sereno, casi comprensivo.

- Sólo debes decirme el paradero de tus amigos y todo terminará para ti.- Escuchó el suspiro de su prisionero mientras negaba débilmente con la cabeza; era muy obcecado, casi sentía lástima por él. Había perdido su energía y la orgullosa presencia que lo caracterizaba, pero su belleza no había deslucido ni un ápice; sus rasgos seguían siendo atractivos. Sólo faltaba aquel toque de luz y vida propia tan inusual que desprendía; ahora se veía como una estatua mortecina de facciones hermosas sin expresividad.- Si me dices cómo se llama el vampiro de Roma te ofreceré a cambio un trago de sangre.- El prisionero se revolvió frenético en sus cadenas y ... ¡Ahí estaba esa mirada ardiente que tan loco le volvía! La mención del joven lo había alterado reavivando la apagada llama de su interior. Sin dilación, Arthur se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca y lo mostró ante la mirada atenta de su presa, que se relamió los labios resecos con ansiedad: - Sólo es un nombre, no te supondrá tanto decirlo. ¿Qué puedes perder?.- Le instó, animándole a intercambiar una información "inútil" por el preciado líquido.

-¡Jamás te diré el nombre de mi pequeño!. -El desesperado grito afónico resintió su garganta reseca, haciéndolo toser violentamente.

-¡Nadie te va a ayudar!; ¡Estás solo, abandonado y no les importas!.- Arthur respiró para calmarse: no entendía aquella lealtad a sus amigos. Apretó los puños con impaciencia; aun menos comprendía aquel amor que mostraba por el italiano. ¿Amor? ¿Podría ser que como el amaba a su pequeño Alfred aquel vampiro amase al chico de Roma? Esa idea le paralizó el corazón. ¿Podría amar un vampiro? ¡Que característica tan inocente! Era capaz no sólo de fingir sino de albergar auténticos sentimientos, expresándolos con fuerza y calidez; lo podía notar, puesto que sentía su esencia cuando los transmitía. Era como un hechizo que no precisaba magia y nacía de las emociones de aquel encantador ser.

- ¿No te apetece un poco de mi sangre?.- Susurró con voz mimosa, mientras apretaba el puño para hacer manar el rojo líquido.

Antonio cerró los ojos para no ver su perdición, pues de contemplar aquel líquido vital se perdería y confesaría todo. Apretó aún más los párpados para mitigar el sufrimiento provocado por la sed que lo atormentaba y encontrar las fuerzas para rechazar el chantaje del cazador. En ese momento, sintió caer sobre su mejilla un líquido cálido que resbaló hasta su mentón; el olor de la sangre saturó su olfato, embriagándolo. Aferró las cadenas de plata con las manos, sintiéndolas quemarse al contacto con el metal. Buscaba en el dolor un medio para distraerse de lo que anhelaba con desespero, pero no pudo resistirlo; la necesidad era demasiado imperiosa. Entreabrió un ojo y se relamió goloso la comisura del labio, recogiendo unas gotas de sangre cercanas.

Arthur contempló el ojo verde oliva con el párpado lánguidamente entrecerrado en un guiño coqueto; aquella mirada opacada de deseo le pareció sumamente atrayente. Los ojos verde esmeralda se ampliaron deleitados cuando el castaño reclinó la cabeza contra la pared, dejando su cuello expuesto; la nuez subiendo y bajando con los jadeos entrecortados. Era una escena erótica que le subió la temperatura, nublandole la razón con el oscuro deseo de hacerlo suyo. Antonio entreabrió las largas piernas de forma sugerente; dejándose arrastrar por el éxtasis de la sangre que había probado, se restregó contra la pared lascivamente. El rubio sintió crecer la excitación en su interior: ¡Necesitaba hacerlo suyo! Su corazón palpitó acelerado cuando el vampiro, con los ojos cerrados, dejó escapar un ronco gemido arqueando flexiblemente la espalda de forma tan sensual que Arthur sintió como se erguía su miembro reclamando atención.

Se acercó lentamente al vampiro rodeándolo como un depredador, devorándolo con su codiciosa mirada. Anhelaba hacer suyo aquel cuerpo que se retorcía de placer invitándole a ceder a su instinto más básico y primario. Se detuvo cuando Antonio entreabrió un ojo lloroso y se giró ruborizado con gesto evasivo, como si sintese vergüenza de que lo viese en aquel estado. Aquel toque inocente lo volvió totalmente loco de deseo prohibido; el castaño estaba de espaldas cuando balanceó hábilmente las voluptuosas caderas, exponiendo el redondeado trasero que se elevó subiendo y bajando en una muda promesa que incitaba al placer desenfrenado.

Arthur lo agarró por el cabello, alzándole la cabeza y le clavó una mirada penetrante antes de exigir con tono apremiante: - Se mío, sólo mío; entrégate, satisface mis necesidades por esta noche.

Antonio le dedicó una una sonrisa tan seductora como escalofriante. Arthur sintió su corazón desbocarse al escuchar la voz grave de tono conquistador que le resultaba tan irresistible: - Quiero saborear tu esencia. Te garantizo una ardiente noche donde no se pondrá el sol, consumidos en la pasión. - Observó cómo el cazador, totalmente embelesado, le tendía la muñeca herida... ¡Lo tenía!

Arthur se fijó en los jugosos, carnosos y sensuales labios entreabiertos de Antonio, obnubilado por la forma lasciva y desesperantemente lenta en que el castaño se los relamía. Éste tomó la mano del inglés para lamer pausadamente la herida de su muñeca, provocándole un escalofrío. La húmeda y rosada lengua del vampiro se deslizó hasta los dedos, que introdujo en su boca succionandolos ávidamente. Los ojos de Arthur se oscurecieron de deseo al sentir la mirada ardiente del español sobre la suya y cómo la bajaba hasta su entrepierna mientras seguía chupando golosamente sus dedos, de un modo sugerente. El rubio se quedó traspuesto, no sabía si debido al miedo o por el morbo de la situación; estaba entregándose a un vampiro, cayendo en sus artes de conquista. Antonio despegó sonoramente los labios de sus humedecidos dedos, sonriéndole y dejando entrever los colmillos resurgidos...

Para Arthur era irresistiblemente sexy aquella sonrisa intimidante que distorsionaba sus habitualmente amables rasgos, convirtiendo su rostro en una máscara sombría y seductora; la voz viril del castaño, su tono dominante y su actitud provocativa le parecían tan insinuantes que lo hacían estremecer.

-¿Quieres explorar mi interior? Es cálido por tu líquido vital.- Con un gesto fogoso añadió.- Déjame probar más de tu esencia... ¡Imprégname con ella!.

Arthur se sentía como una mariposa atraída fatalmente hacia la luz; el temperamento de Antonio en aquellos momentos brillaba como un sol ardiente que amenazaba con abrasar todo a su alrededor; le recordaba a un infierno en llamas, donde van los que se dejan seducir por la tentación. La escasa sangre que había probado lo había regenerado espléndidamente. El castaño alzó la cabeza con los ojos coquetamente entrecerrados, mirándole acaloradamente; jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos demandando un beso. Arthur se inclinó, sus labios se rozaron delicadamente y se deleitó con la textura delicada de la piel templada durante el sutil contacto del casto beso. Las manos encadenadas rodearon su cuello, los dedos se enredaron entre sus rubios mechones acariciando mimosamente su nuca y provocándole estremecimientos con aquel tierno contacto que lo invitaba a profundizar el beso, perdiéndose en el abismo de placer por el que empezaba a caer. Estaba condenado entre los fuertes brazos cincelados y bronceados; ese cuerpo tan bien formado parecía esculpido para hacerle ceder a la lujuria. Sus sentidos estaban saturados de sensaciones placenteras: la piel morena brillaba por el sudor y era tan cálida que lo hacía temblar sutilmente, deseando más contacto; el aroma afrodisíaco que inundaba su olfato lo embriagaba.

El vampiro se apoderó de la boca del cazador adentrando su lengua en un beso demandante, apasionado y desenfrenado. Arthur correspondió imponiendo su dominio; hizo retroceder la lengua invasora, irrumpiendo bruscamente en la boca ajena que poseyó codiciosamente. Antonio apartó su boca depositando besos más pequeños y mordiscos juguetones en el labio inferior del rubio. El inglés entrecerró los ojos de placer dejándose llevar por el sabor pecaminoso de la experta boca de un consumado amante insaciable y fogoso; recibió otro beso iniciado con el leve roce de sus lenguas que se acariciaron en una danza húmeda de sensaciones estimulantes durante el intenso momento. Notó cómo los cálidos labios se despegaban de los suyos con un suave sonido tierno, suspirando entrecortadamente cuando los ardientes labios del español recorrieron su blanca piel repartiendo besos por su mentón y cuello donde dejaron algunos chupetones. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar que las marcas de un vampiro eran su distintivo para marcar a su presa y en aquel momento él se sentía incapaz de detenerlo; estaba completamente entregado al placer que lo colmaba. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, dejándose llevar por las agradables sensaciones y jadeando sin cesar mientras Antonio lo devoraba entre tórridos besos.

La voz de Antonio sonó ronca y suave, como un susurro: - No puedes resistirte; me deseas, quieres más de mí y yo necesito tu preciado fluido.- Se dejó caer rodeando los hombros de Arthur y arrastrándolo junto con él.

Arthur se sobresaltó al quedar sentado sobre el regazo de Antonio, quien le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza revolviéndole los mechones mientras le sonreía con dulzura. La mente del rubio reaccionó con rapidez; el comportamiento cariñoso, reconfortante, casi hechizante e hipnótico del castaño lo atrapaba como la red de una araña, envolviéndolo y sedándolo para que no pudiese reaccionar ante el peligro inminente. Lo había advertido como una amenaza implícita en las palabras del vampiro, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!.- Su voz adquirió un matiz de amenaza.- Puedo obtener lo que desee de ti sin que me lo impidas y puedes entregarte o sufrir las consecuencias.

Arthur vislumbró un fugaz destello de coraje y orgullo en los verdes ojos del vampiro. Trató de golpearlo, pero se detuvo cuando dejó de sentir aquellas manos que con tanto mimo acariciaban su rubia cabeza. Su puño quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro del vampiro, quien se protegía con ambos brazos. Arthur sujetó con fuerza los brazos de Antonio para apartarlos y súbitamente, un sonrojó tiñó sus mejillas. Antonio deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los brazos del inglés, acariciándolos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sonriendo tímidamente: era como si hubiese temido el golpe y no entendiese su repentina actitud violenta. Intentó recuperarse, pues sabía que el vampiro fingía; no podía ser tan inocente como aparentaba en ese momento.

-No puedes confundirme; conozco bien tu juego y estás en mi terreno.- Sonrió de lado con saña, retándolo para que mostrara su verdadera naturaleza. - Estás encadenado...-La frase murió en sus labios y se mordió el inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido al sentir cómo las caderas del castaño se contonearon bajo él, haciéndole notar el erecto miembro contra su trasero. ¡Desde luego sabía descontrolarlo con sus provocaciones! Lo que escuchó a continuación lo turbó, haciéndole perder la escasa cordura que mantenía, mientras sentía la continua y necesitada fricción del vampiro contra él.

- Desabróchalo, quítalo; está muy ajustado.- Le sonrió suplicante.- ¡Hazlo, ya no aguanto más!

Arthur creyó enloquecer al oír la voz extasiada y ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba. Rasgó con un fuerte crujido los rotos pantalones del vampiro, dejando al descubierto el erecto, bien dotado y potente miembro humedecido que sobresalía entre sus piernas por estar sentado encima. Sin contenerse se lanzó acalorado para acariciar el miembro expuesto, acelerando el ritmo cuando el español se mordió el labio inferior. Aún así, el gemido ronco retumbó en la sala, escuchándose sobre sus respiraciones aceleradas... ¿Respiraba el vampiro? ¿No sería un truco para distraerlo de aquella forma pasional? Un nuevo gemido de Antonio cuando desvió el rostro a un lado, bajando la cabeza como si estuviese avergonzado bastó para disipar cualquier pensamiento de la mente de Arthur. Aquel gesto inocente lo incitaba a entregarse a sus instintos más primarios; se incorporó para desabrocharse el pantalón mientras el castaño lo miraba relamiéndose de una forma nada ingenua, más bien lasciva y deseosa, con los ojos verdes fijos en la entrepierna del inglés. Lo desconcertaba, era tan impredecible... Y eso mismo lo hacía tan excitante. No sabía si era una treta del vampiro o éste sólo estaba dando rienda suelta a su necesidad pasional. La voz alertó su conciencia volviéndole a avisar del peligro que corría...

- Desátame las manos.- Se las miró significativamente con una sonrisa resignada.-Quiero tocarte, hacerte estremecer de placer, corresponderte hasta saciarte y llevarte a un húmedo final.- La voz era segura y confiada como su sonrisa; se sabía dominante.

Instintivamente, Arthur se imaginó el final sangriento que le deparaba el vampiro cuando se saciase con él, pero se entregó al placer sin medir las consecuencias y advirtiéndole:- Nunca escaparás: yo mando, tú eres mi juguete. Asume tu lugar y satisfáceme sin poner condiciones.- No pudo ver el destello de orgullo en los ojos verdes de su rival, porque éste desvió el rostro con aspecto abatido, dejando que el pelo castaño se lo cubriese. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco ante aquel cambio de actitud e intentó provocarlo.- ¿No tienes suficiente con tenerme esta noche para saciarte? Te podría dejar en este estado.- Amenazó. La mirada del vampiro se dirigió incrédula a su entrepierna y soltó una irritante risita baja.- ¿¡De qué te ríes!?.- Espetó exasperado.

- En tu estado no creo que puedas elegir, estás igual o más excitado que yo.-Fijó su vista con insolencia en el bulto que sobresalía de su ropa interior. Viendo la expresión fría y seria del cazador, se encogió de hombros con aspecto resignado y sonrió, ofreciéndose a él tentadoramente. Con tono suave pero firme, agregó: -Ven conmigo, estoy a tu disposición.

Sonriendo de lado, amenazó: -Te someterás a mí y no osarás llevarme la contraria. Si quieres atención de mi parte compórtate, o sólo disfrutare yo de ti sin prestar atención a tu evidente necesidad.- Arthur intentó afianzar su dominio con estas palabras. Se desnudó velozmente, despojándose de los pantalones y la prenda interior . El vampiro le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole; parecía estar riéndose de su orden, pero ese gesto cómplice indicaba que la acataría sin dudar. Lo enervaba y excitaba por igual.

Arthur bajó bruscamente la tela que cubría el trasero del castaño, mientras éste enroscaba las piernas en su cintura y frotaba las voluptuosas nalgas contra su excitación emborrachando al inglés de placer. El rubio se introdujo de golpe para llegar a lo más profundo, disfrutando de la visión del español y su reacción; éste arqueó la flexible espalda, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta topar con el muro y acercando su cincelado torso hacia su rostro. Arthur pudo notar los pezones exaltados y el calor que esa piel desprendía. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron fascinados en el rostro congestionado de dolor y placer del vampiro; tenía los ojos cerrados, el cuello estirado hacia atrás, destacando la varonil nuez que subía y bajaba agitadamente; el cabello húmedo por las perladas gotas de sudor y los sensuales labios entreabiertos y jadeantes. Comenzó a embestir con fuerza y frenesí, sintiendo que se vendría de tan sólo contemplar aquella escena tan erótica. Los gemidos se sucedieron hasta trocarse en gritos extasiados; con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, Antonio pidió jadeante: - Arthur: déjame beber, por.. porfa.. por favor. Sólo un po..poco... - Le dirigió una mirada intensa, ardiente y hechizante. Se acercó lentamente sin romper el contacto visual de dos miradas enfrentadas, que se comprendían sin necesidad de palabras.

- No lo harás: no puedes pedirme nada, tu condición es la de un simple prisionero.- Su sonrisa desmentía sus palabras, dichas sólo porque le gustaba esa sensación de superioridad y provocar a su cautivo. Esa mirada ardiente de coraje y orgullo con que su rival sostenía la suya, lo enloquecía.

El cazador lo dejó acercarse a su cuello sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, pues era consciente de que al haber entrado bruscamente en el interior del vampiro, lo había hecho sangrar; notaba la lubricación en cada penetración. Cerró los ojos traspuesto de placer al sentir cómo aquellas caderas se movían con soltura, buscando enloquecerlo; los labios de su ardiente y experimentado amante recorrían su cuello y mentón, besando, chupando y mordisqueándolo suavemente. Notó la punzante penetración de los colmillos de marfil rasgando su delicada piel y gimió profundamente.

Antonio succionó con suavidad el vital líquido que necesitaba con urgencia para saciar su reseca garganta, sintiéndose más aliviado. Una mirada bastaba para comprenderse; había visto en las frías esmeraldas del cazador una pizca de satisfacción que desmentía la amenaza de negarle su sangre; no lo decía realmente, más bien era un desafío que se reflejaba claramente en los ojos de su rival. Continuó con el movimiento deshinibido marcando el compás a la par que el rubio le correspondía, hasta que ambos llegaron juntos a un sublime final.

Arthur abrió la boca para gemir, pero el sonido se desvaneció en la cavidad ajena, en medio de un improvisado beso acalorado de Antonio. Intentó retirarse para protestar, pero el beso se interrumpió con una corta y suave caricia entre sus labios, sonrojándolo. Se vistió apresuradamente, bajo la atenta mirada del sonriente vampiro. Cuando salía de la celda, oyó su voz: -¿Mañana me volverás a visitar?.- Preguntó con aire inocente.

- Y- yes.- Atinó a responder, aún ruborizado por el natural descaro y la aparente ingenuidad de Antonio. Cuando cerró tras de sí recuperó la compostura, añadiendo con media sonrisa: - Pensaba dedicarte toda la noche... prepárate para recibirme.


	9. Sucumbir a la tentación

Arthur sintió resbalar por su piel aquellas cálidas gotas de agua que lo acariciaban tibiamente. Era una sensación agradable, incluso con el continuo repicar de la lluvia contra el cristal del baño como sonido de fondo. Cerró el grifo de la ducha, aún preguntándose cómo las mismas gotas de agua podían ser tan reconfortantes y cálidas o tan frías como las del exterior. Secó su rubia cabeza con la mullida toalla, sonriendo levemente: bastaba un leve cambio en la temperatura del agua para que su percepción sobre ella fuera distinta. Parecía irónico, porque él mismo se sentía así en ese momento; sus emociones dormidas y sus instintos reprimidos habían despertado, haciéndolo sentir más vivo que nunca. Cuando vio su figura reflejada en el espejo, su piel se erizó y un leve escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza; no supo si fue de deseo al contemplar sobre su cuerpo las huellas de su último encuentro con el vampiro o el miedo a causa de su imagen que parecía tan fantasmagórica en medio del vapor: su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y unas marcas amoratadas en diversos puntos delataban la pasión desenfrenada a la que se había entregado la noche anterior. Observó en su cuello las pequeñas punzadas de dos colmillos, una marca inconfundible con la cual Antonio lo había señalado como suyo. Se sobresaltó al recordar que había permitido al vampiro beber de su sangre, que no era la de cualquier humano, sino de un cazador, y más aún... ¡Se dejó marcar con el distintivo de la presa que posee un vampiro!

Sabía que no debía bajar a ver al prisionero o caería sin remedio. Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo, pero su cautivo despertaba su lado codicioso, ése que deseaba siempre obtener más sin medir las consecuencias. Esa actitud desafiante del vampiro hacía hervir su sangre resurgiendo su instinto animal, descontrolándolo y volviéndolo insaciable. Sólo por él se dejaría llevar al mismísimo abismo infernal, por Antonio su corazón bombeaba acelerado mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras hasta el calabozo ¿Quizás por el reto o por el anhelo? Su rostro mantuvo una expresión impasible cuando abrió la chirriante puerta enrejada.

- Buenas noches. ¿Dormiste poco?-La expresión indescifrable del inglés lo tensaba. Examinó cuidadosamente el aspecto cansado y ojeroso del rubio. ¿Tal vez habría decidido algo respecto de él? Intentó relajarse para llevar de nuevo el juego a su terreno.

- Good night, my prisoner (Buenas noches, mi prisionero).- Sonrió confiado cerrando tras de sí.

Antonio enarcó una ceja, visiblemente desconcertado; el cazador permaneció en la entrada en vez de aproximarse a él, como esperaba. De no actuar rápidamente, la situación podría escapar de su control y pagaría las consecuencias. Ante la sonrisa del cazador y viendo que no tenía nada que perder, decidió arriesgarse:- ¿Por qué estás junto a la puerta?- Suavizó el tono de su voz, que sonó grave e insinuante: - ¿Me temes acaso? - Añadió, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo.

Los ojos verde oliva lo miraron provocativamente, despertando en él sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado la violencia ante aquella insolencia; por el otro, excitación por la insinuación. Se contuvo para no caer en la provocación, ampliando su sonrisa. Se aproximó a él con pasos lentos, silenciosos, cercándolo como si fuera un depredador. La tensión se percibía en el ambiente.

-Esta noche no me apetece jugar contigo. ¡Necesito la respuesta: he perdido la paciencia!.- Los ojos verdes del vampiro se ampliaron ante la amenaza, refulgiendo con un atisbo de temor.

- No diré nada: puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo.- Respondió sin inmutarse. Tendido en el suelo, ladeó el cuerpo para dejar ver su ropa interior y parte del perfecto trasero, adoptando una pose sugerente. Sostuvo aquella mirada inquisidora con la suya; turbadora, ardiente, mezcla de deseo con desafío que invitaba a caer en la tentación, a la que el cazador parecía no resistirse.

Arthur avanzó un poco más centrando su atención en el español, codiciando ese cuerpo de complexión flexible y torneada, el voluptuoso trasero, la piel morena tan suave, cálida y atrayente. Los verdes ojos relucían en la oscuridad con la promesa de un oscuro anhelo... ¡Cuánto lo deseaba! No sin esfuerzo, retomó el control de sus actos y su sonrisa se tensó: - ¡Eres mío! estás a mi entera disposición y harás lo que yo te diga. Ahora dime: ¿Dónde están el francés y el prusiano? - Su paciencia se agotaba a la par de su cordura; sus ojos se oscurecieron por la excitación que nuevamente hacía presa de él, anulando su voluntad hasta casi convertirlo en un ser irracional.

- Ya sabes mi respuesta...- Antes de que el otro pudiese replicar, hizo su movimiento.

Arthur sintió la cabeza del castaño contra su zona íntima. Pese a estar encadenado, éste había acortado la distancia entre ambos estirando los brazos y tensando la espalda para alcanzar a meter su cabeza entre sus piernas. El inglés lo agarró por el pelo levantándole el rostro. El español se relamió antes de morder su cinturón para atraerlo un poco más cerca. El rubió notó el temblor de sus piernas en anticipación cuando los blancos dientes del vampiro cogieron su cremallera, deslizándola ruidosamente hasta bajarla. Antonio lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de decirle en tono casi suplicante: - Bájalos sólo un poco más, por favor...

Arthur se apresuró a desabrochar el cinturón, dejando caer el pantalón hasta poco más de la mitad de su cadera. Se estremeció cuando Antonio besó fogosamente la blanca piel expuesta de su vientre e introdujo la lengua en su ombligo, sintiendo su aliento cálido y la húmeda tibieza de su boca sobre él. Percibiendo el leve temblor del inglés, el vampiro mordió la goma de los bóxer y la aprisionó entre los dientes; tironeó juguetonamente hasta estirarla, despegando la prenda de su cuerpo como si quisiera arrancársela. Arthur jadeó, no supo si por la mirada pasional que el español le dirigía o por el guiño coqueto que éste hizo antes de soltar el elástico contra su piel, dejando una marca enrojecida en su cintura y produciéndole un leve cosquilleo que lo hizo gemir. Un jadeo entrecortado escapó de sus labios cuando la lengua del vampiro lamió lentamente sobre su ropa interior que humedeciéndose, se adhería a su entrepierna. Sintió los ardientes labios de Antonio besando su intimidad, abriéndose lentamente para cubrir la mayor superficie y luego succionar con fuerza la delicada zona, que comenzaba a abultar. Su miembro estaba erecto cuando el vampiro lo cogió entre sus dientes con delicadeza y lo estiró con cuidado bajo su ropa interior, transmitiéndole el calor de esos labios jadeantes.

- ¿Me dejas jugar un poco con esto?- Preguntó con dificultad, pues aún retenía el miembro envuelto en la tela entre sus dientes.- Desenvuélvelo.-Balbuceó impaciente.

Arthur notó como la experta boca soltaba su miembro, que se humedeció levemente reclamando atención. Comenzó a bajarse la ropa interior junto al pantalón, que resbaló hasta sus rodillas ante la mirada ilusionada de Antonio, quien parecía contemplar como desenvolvía un regalo. La voz sensual y el tono espontáneo del vampiro lo estremeció:

- ¡Qué apetecible! Entera para mí...- Se relamió golosamente, con los jugosos labios entreabiertos de forma provocativa.

- Sólo chúpala y trágalo todo.- Su deseo lo cegaba, pero la respuesta del vampiro activó su instinto más primario de supervivencia y de sexo. Esa dualidad que despertaba en él lo enloquecía; peligro - placer, una combinación irresistible.

- Por supuesto, no dejaré ni una gota fuera de mi boca.- Su voz sonó ronca y baja, casi intimidante.

Arthur gimió hondamente cuando los labios de un pasional Antonio rodearon su longitud succionándola al interior de la cálida boca. La traviesa lengua del español masajeaba su superficie recorriéndola y deslizándose entre húmedas caricias que lo hacían jadear descontroladamente. El vampiro comenzó la felación introduciendo su miembro con un ritmo continuo mientras sus ojos verde oliva se fijaron en los suyos con una mirada penetrante, ardiente y decidida, estremeciéndolo de placer. Gimió fuertemente al notar las pequeñas y dolorosas punzadas en su glande, cerrando su puño alrededor de los mechones del castaño para dar un tirón y retirar la insaciable boca de su herida. Su rubia cabeza se echó hacia atrás en un gemido largo y profundo como un aullido al notar la hábil lengua llevarlo hasta el límite.

Jadeaba entrecortadamente cuando sus ojos llorosos de placer y dolor vieron como resbalaba un fino hilo de sangre por la comisura de la boca del vampiro, deslizándose por el mentón hasta su cuello con una lentitud sinuosa y sensual. Comprendió que éste se había mordido el labio para aliviar su dolor ante la incisión de los colmillos, pues la sangre de vampiro tenía una serie de propiedades mágicas que sanaban, anestesiaban y cicatrizaban las heridas. Sentía cómo Antonio succionaba, lamía, mordisqueaba con desenfreno, enloqueciéndolo y deleitándolo; era consciente de que el vampiro estaba bebiendo la sangre de su miembro hinchado por ésta, pero no podía parar. Necesitaba culminar en medio de aquel placer que imperiosamente deseaba ser liberado. Sus pensamientos se nublaron cuando llegó al clímax, notando cómo sus piernas temblaban de placer y deleite. Esa boca tan voraz y pasional tragó toda su esencia. Cuando el inglés abrió los ojos, contempló embelesado el movimiento de la viril nuez en el estilizado cuello de Antonio al beber las últimas gotas. El rubio se dejó caer de rodillas tras la extasiante liberación, ante la mirada aparentemente inocente del español, quien se relamió con gesto goloso, sonriéndole radiante. Arthur vio los tentadores labios carnosos, rosados y humedecidos por la fricción. Aquella imagen era tan atractiva que se lanzó a besarlo de forma posesiva; necesitaba hacer suya aquella boca.

Antonio correspondió al beso dejando que Arthur dominase, abriendo la boca y demandando la entrada de la lengua ajena que saboreó con pasión. Rozó sus caderas contra las del rubio, satisfecho durante el beso cuando sintió las codiciosas manos del cazador bajar su rasgada ropa interior. Arthur interrumpió el beso para tomar aliento, ocasión que el castaño aprovechó para susurrar en su oído con voz ronca y sensual: - Déjame sentirte con más intensidad... sólo relájate y disfrútame.- El inglés se estremeció, soltando un gemido mal disimulado cuando el vampiro mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Antonio friccionó su erecto miembro contra las nalgas de Arthur hasta lubricar su entrada con el abundante líquido que salía por la punta. Se introdujo en el cálido interior con un contundente y hábil golpe de caderas, escuchándolo gritar entre jadeos. Antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar, el español se lanzó a su cuello vorazmente, devorándolo entre besos apasionados y ardientes chupetones. Arthur gimió, estremeciéndose cuando Antonio movió las caderas forzando la entrada para penetrar más profundamente.

Arthur notaba parte del miembro húmedo y palpitante dentro de sí; lo había incomodado en un principio pero cuando Antonio entró más en él, rozó un punto sensible en su anatomía que le proporcionó un placer incontrolado. Con desesperación se introdujo el resto del potente miembro, percibiendo el gran tamaño al que su interior se acostumbraba. Sentía los constantes y fogosos besos en su cuello, las caderas sueltas que lo embestían con bravura en un ritmo erótico, desenfrenado, golpeando en su cuerpo ese punto exacto que lo embriagaba de placer, arrancándole gemidos descontrolados que resonaban con fuerza y sin tregua.

El español percibió cómo las estrechas paredes se contraían apresando su miembro y succionándolo hacia el cálido interior. También notó contra sus abdominales el erecto y húmedo miembro que se sacudía al compás de sus caderas, contrayéndose con espasmos placenteros. Los sensuales gemidos de Arthur mientras se retorcía sobre él presa del placer saturaban sus oídos. En el momento en que sintió la palpitante presión sobre su miembro, supo que el inglés llegaba al punto álgido arrastrándolo con él. Ambos gimieron a la par con fuerza mientras impregnaban el cuerpo contrario con sus cálidos fluidos; el rubio profundamente y el castaño casi como un gruñido salvaje. Antonio se deslizó fuera del cálido y húmedo interior; Arthur se levantó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo el estimulante roce del miembro que salió lentamente de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre los muslos del vampiro, notando las piernas de éste flexionadas contra su espalda a modo de respaldo sobre el cual se retrepó. La sonrisa de Antonio lo reconfortó.

- ¿Mañana también vendrás a verme? - Preguntó con los ojos brillantes e ilusionados, su aspecto inmejorable por la sangre bebida. Arthur se veía apetecible con el placer reflejado en su rostro y el rubio cabello húmedo del sudor con las cristalinas gotas que resbalaban por el rostro congestionado.

- No tengo otra opción.- Respondió con media sonrisa altiva, pero cómplice. Antonio besó su mejilla fugazmente, dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur. De esta forma, abrazados y en silencio compartieron las frías horas de la madrugada escuchando caer las gotas de lluvia, lejanas en contraste con las que resbalaban de sus acalorados cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur se miró en el espejo después de su acostumbrada ducha. No tenía buen aspecto, de continuar con aquello se perdería; las marcas en su piel y la palidez de ésta delataban su arriesgado juego de seducción. Las dudas no lo dejaban en paz; hace tiempo que había olvidado lo que era un sueño reparador. Pero por otro lado se sentía vivo en lo emocional. Su parte avariciosa e instintiva estaba más despierta que nunca; no podía perder aquel codiciado tesoro que le arrebataba el sueño y su cuerpo deseaba poseerlo, hacerlo suyo, someterlo. Suspiró atribulado, su deber era entregarlo a los cazadores tras sonsacarle la información; debía buscar una solución.

Descendió por las escaleras hacia la mazmorra y se detuvo sigilosamente frente a los barrotes de la puerta. Contempló al vampiro dormido en calma e inconscientemente se quedó embelesado al fijarse en sus rasgos, que al contrario de los de él, presentaban un buen aspecto: dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa tierna, alegre e inocente en su rostro exquisitamente bronceado y enmarcado por los hermosos cabellos castaños que caían acariciando su cara y cuello. Le resultó realmente bello el cuerpo torneado y estilizado, la piel tersa que se veía entre los harapos carecía de marcas que delatasen la pasión de la noche anterior. Se sobresaltó cuando Antonio entreabrió un ojo con pereza, mirándolo con complicidad en un guiño perezoso y coqueto; después le lanzó un beso, marcando lentamente el movimiento con los sensuales labios. Arthur se apresuró a abrir la puerta para lanzarse sobre él en aquel momento; quería tocar cada resquicio del cuerpo del vampiro, probar sus besos, sentir el roce de sus lenguas, la competencia por el dominio y esos labios suaves y jugosos acariciando los suyos. Necesitaba poseerlo enteramente, pero su mano se detuvo sobre la cerradura al ver como Antonio se entregaba al apacible sueño diurno. Sonrió mientras subía las escaleras, dejándolo reposar.

El vampiro suspiró al verlo subir; cuando su fino oído captó cómo los pasos se alejaban, se revolvió tirando de las cadenas. Escuchó como crujía la parte adherida a la pared y agradeció la venda que le permitía aquella libertad de movimiento. Con sus manos agarró los grilletes y se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para no gritar; mientras saboreaba la sangre para calmarse, dio un brusco tirón con toda la fuerza que pudo, arrancando de cuajo la cadena de uno de sus brazos. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba: sólo debía liberar el otro brazo y podría escapar de aquel lugar. Pensó en fingirse atado, por la noche sorprender al cazador, desangrarlo y huir sin mirar atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sentía la visión borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. ¿Por qué no podía hacerle daño al inglés? La noche anterior cuando lo sostuvo sobre su regazo, ofreciendo sus piernas para que reposase la espalda podría haberle intentado romper el cuello, pero sólo consiguió abrazarlo. ¿Quizás la seguridad de que era un ser inmortal y siempre estaría ahí de alguna forma lo hacía sentir menos solo? La prepotencia del rubio, así como sus verdaderas intenciones, no se correspondían a lo que expresaba su cuerpo cuando se entregaban al deseo desenfrenado. Lo sentía como una presa inmortal muy especial: una que lo podía matar, un auténtico rival. A la vez, se comprendían tan bien, eran tan distintos y tan similares. Antonio suspiró entregándose al sueño, mientras una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla. Si se equivocaba con Arthur podría ser su final; era plenamente consciente de esto.

Arthur tenía un plan en mente, uno arriesgado, pero su deber estaba antes que sus sentimientos; era su prioridad. Al amparo de la noche, abrió la puerta de su prisionero.

- ¿Has dormido bien? Te tengo reservada una sorpresa...- Observó cómo los músculos del vampiro se tensaban casi imperceptiblemente, mientras le sonreía con naturalidad.

-¿Qué deseas esta noche? Tengo tantas ganas de probarte.- Le dijo con tono insinuante, relamiéndose. Estaba inquieto, no quería que el cazador se percatase del grillete caído.

Arthur contempló con decepción que a diferencia de lo habitual, la felicidad del vampiro no se reflejaba en sus ojos tan expresivos. Se aproximó a él, espetándole con voz fría e indiferente:- Es un regalo que te hará mío.- Observó cómo el vampiro se revolvía inquieto, con una sonrisa inocente y un atisbo de temor reflejado en sus ojos.

Antonio temió lo peor: quizás lo convertiría en un trofeo, entregaría su cuerpo exánime a los cazadores y le extraería nuevamente los colmillos. Intentó contener el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo; debía actuar o asumir las fatales consecuencias. Parpadeó para retener las lágrimas que hacían sus ojos más vidriosos y su visión más acuosa, no sabía si por despecho o rabia. Había pensado tontamente que podría huir; confió en el cazador que parecía sentir algo por él... pero no sabía leer el ambiente y se equivocó completamente. - Acércate a mí. ¡Vamos, te deseo! El regalo puede esperar; tú eres mejor.- Sonrió ante el leve sonrojo y titubeo del inglés.

- N-no seas impaciente, te lo voy a dar igualmente... - La frase se interrumpió con la respuesta entusiasmada del vampiro:

- Desenvuélvelo: lo quiero ver, sentir y saborear.- Añadió en tono bajo y conquistador.- Es mi regalo de esta noche; lo necesito todo, sin reservas.

- Shut up(cállate).- Hizo un gesto cortante con la mano. El vampiro desvió la vista al suelo, encogiéndose ante su brusquedad.- No voy a caer en el juego, tengo responsabilidades y las voy a cumplir.- Sus frías esmeraldas se confrontaron con la mirada ardiente del castaño... ¿Ardiente de ira o de deseo?

-¿Qué es la sorpresa?- Preguntó con voz queda mientras lo veía acercarse con paso altivo y una peligrosa sonrisa.

- Shuuu. Sé paciente lo vas a notar en tú cuerpo y...- Su frase se cortó bruscamente cuando con un crujido de cadenas el vampiro liberó su otra mano. Arthur maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta de que el otro brazo estaba libre cuando él entró! Lo desconcertaba el temperamento pasional e impulsivo de su prisionero, haciéndolo olvidar sus facultades de espionaje y su actitud calculadora e indiferente; ahora estaba en grave peligro.

Esquivó el ataque del vampiro que se lanzaba sobre su costado derecho. Se echó sobre el suelo y rodó para poner distancia, pero la celda era pequeña y chocó bruscamente contra la esquina quedando acurrucado. Mientras giraba, recitaba un conjuro apresurado: era un mago de batalla, podía farfullar las palabras mágicas aún en aquellas condiciones de evasión precipitada. Retuvo la palabra final que detonaba el hechizo cuando notó cómo el vampiro caía sobre él, arrinconándolo; el castaño sujetó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Sus miradas se enfrentaron una vez más: los ojos de Antonio lo contemplaban orgullosos; los ojos de Arthur, con prepotencia. Antonio pensaba que estaba en sus manos y Arthur tenía un as bajo la manga.

- Vas a decirme cómo salgo de tu castillo. Si hay criados te aconsejo que me escoltes o ante la duda eliminaré a cualquiera que encuentre en mi camino.- Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al ver la media sonrisa del inglés, ampliándose en un gesto cruel antes de murmurar apresuradamente la palabra final.

Antonio no podía moverse, sólo sus ojos inquietos miraban en todas direcciones aterrados. Arthur acarició con indiferencia uno de sus mechones castaños mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos, diciéndole: - Tu regalo - Observó los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y alarmados del vampiro y cómo su labio temblaba por el esfuerzo de intentar hablar.

Le rodeó el cuello con un collar de cuero, escuchando el gemido entrecortado y lastimero del vampiro. Antonio cerró los ojos cuando sintió cerrarse la hebilla, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Entonces notó cómo un dedo acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla, limpiándole la lágrima con mimo mientras escuchaba la voz suave.

- Eres mío, no permitiré que nadie más te toque; tú me perteneces.

Antonio abrió los ojos y habló con dificultad: - Nunca seré tuyo ni seguiré tus órdenes, no soy un vampiro al que puedas amaestrar o tener de mascota para rastrear a otros.

El inglés respondió con mofa tirando del collar para reforzar su dominio.- Pero tienes puesto el collar, no tienes elección. Ahora soy tu amo - Susurró en el oído del vampiro. Sintió su corazón helarse cuando escuchó el grito gutural y desgarrado de Antonio, quien bajó la cabeza en un gesto de desprecio y abatimiento. El castaño percibió cómo la pálida mano lo tomaba por la barbilla para levantar su cabeza y el pulgar acariciaba su pómulo. Le dirigió una mirada ardiente al cazador y parpadeó confundido al escuchar la voz pausada y amable de éste:

- Podrás marcharte. Después de todo, siempre te tendré localizado.- La mirada desorientada del vampiro, se tornó desconfiada. Arthur frunció el ceño. ¿Temería alguna trampa por parte de él? Era tan ingenuo que no captaba las intenciones suyas aunque las hiciera evidentes y eso lo enternecía.- No pretendo tenderte una emboscada. El código de un cazador no permite matar a un vampiro asignado como suyo hasta que no quede ningún otro espécimen. - Con un fingido tono indiferente, agregó: - Tú defenderías a tus amigos, con lo que me obligarías a aniquilarte. Eso sin duda es un problema, ¿verdad? El deber es lo primero: como eres mi mascota, éste consiste en mantenerte vivo.- Sonrió ante el desconcierto del español, que aún procesaba la información.

- ¿M-me dejarás partir a mi hogar?.- Balbuceo incrédulo, revelando dónde se encontraría y se mordió el labio inferior visblemente consternado. Era tan espontáneo a veces...

Arthur rió divertido: -Te tendré localizado con ese collar; estés donde estés te encontraré. A veces eres tan inocente ...- Revolvió sus cabellos castaños, acariciándolos afectuosamente. - Sígueme, te guiaré hasta la salida. No intentes nada; cualquier movimiento en falso y ese collar te paralizará con descargas mágicas. - Señaló el collar ante la mirada rebosante de coraje del vampiro. El rubio sonrió al pensar en lo que le había dicho a Antonio; no era del todo cierto, pero éste parecía tan crédulo que no se atrevería a dudar.

El vampiro lo acompañó por el largo pasillo. Esquivaron al mayordomo, que lo miró altivo como si fuese un mendigo. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse percatarse de que en realidad parecía uno. Arthur le pasó una larga chaqueta que lo cubría hasta sus rodillas y unas botas altas para que se vistiera. Mientras se calzaba, escuchó nuevamente al inglés:

-Ten cuidado con el amanecer y no juegues con fuego. No puedo salvarte siempre.- Su voz sonó con un matiz de ironía. Rió siendo inmediatamente coreado por el otro. Arthur se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola.

- Claro, ahora no me puedes dejar morir. ¡Es tu obligación! ¡No podré vivir sin ti ahora que sé esto! - Dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. Luego desapareció velozmente, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Arthur se asomó a la ventana viendo la fugaz sombra que se desvanecía en la noche bajo la lluvia. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla hasta el mentón, tal como las gotas de agua se deslizaban sobre el cristal de la ventana. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? Ahora tendría que convencer a los cazadores de que Antonio era su vampiro rastreador. Por lo tanto, era de su propiedad. Sonrió al recordar eso último, viéndose reflejado en el húmedo cristal. Antonio era suyo, sólo suyo; el clan de cazadores no osaría tocarlo y eso lo reconfortaba en su ía que justificar que el español estaba en misiones delicadas lejos de él, siguiendo la pista de otros vampiros antiguos. Debía hacerlo para no levantar sospechas, pues de ver otro cazador la rebeldía de su "mascota", él sería juzgado por traición o algo peor; y no queríe pensar en lo que harían con el vampiro. Suspiró mientras se alejaba escuchando el monótono repicar de la lluvia tras él.

* * *

Queda solo el epílogo, muchas gracias por leer y apoyarme con vuestros review y favoritos. Le dedico este fic a una maravillosa amiga, que aparte de su amistad que ya es más que suficiente para mi, me ha ayudado como beta y ¡de que forma! Me ha enseñado mucho y si este fic esta correcto y es agradable de leer, es sólo gracias a ella. Dedicado con todo mi cariño a ti 9696. Gracias.


	10. Epílogo

La luna brillaba, destacándose en el oscuro firmamento. Antonio la contemplaba, absorto en sus pensamientos: Arthur lo había estado visitando habitualmente, o más bien, el cazador lo había acechado al presentarse de forma inesperada en su hogar, y sus visitas siempre terminaban igual. Después de un enfrentamiento en el cual sentían hervir su sangre por la sensación tan excitante de peligro, se lanzaban uno sobre otro devorándose mutuamente; con el tiempo, los encuentros pasaron a ser más frecuentes e incluso se suavizaron. Los ojos verdes brillaron como las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo; su soñadora mirada se perdió en el infinito y el castaño suspiró al recordar su último encuentro: Habitaba en una casa en Andalucía, en la turística y hermosa Costa del Sol. Allí encontraba todo tipo de presas a su disposición, añadido el aliciente de escoger entre las diversas nacionalidades. Se relamió golosamente: ¡En verdad era como un menú variado o un bufé libre! Toda aquella juventud que sólo pensaba en divertirse hasta la madrugada era fácil de engatusar, y podía degustar distintos sabores con facilidad sin tener que desplazarse. Amaba la costa, pero se sentía tan apesadumbrado al recordar que no podía salir durante el día... ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado ver el agua relucir y la arena dorada bajo el sol!

Una noche, llegando a su pequeño piso descubrió a Arthur esperando por él. Antonio se alarmó y retrocedió, listo para ponerse en guardia. El inglés sonrió divertido y le regaló una postal típica de la Costa del Sol. Los ojos verde oliva resplandecieron entusiasmados al ver la imagen: el sol del atardecer bañaba la costa con su luz anaranjada, dándole a la arena un tono dorado y cálido; las gaviotas volaban altivas sobre las olas de un mar azul intenso, cubierto de espuma tal como las blancas nubes adornan el cielo. La voz del intruso lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Esta noche pretendo divertirme. Has escogido la costa para que me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones cuando te haga la visita de rigor, ¿cierto? Eres muy considerado. ¿Debo suponer que serás mi guía y me llevarás a los mejores lugares?

Aún embelesado por la postal, respondió: - Sí, a mí también me apetece ver el ambiente esta noche .

Recorrieron diferentes bares y discotecas durante toda la noche: Arthur estaba un poco achispado, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y llevaba firmemente agarrada la botella con lo que quedaba de ron, mientras le hablaba entre hipidos. Antonio le sonrió casi con ternura, parecía un turista habitual de los que abundaban en aquel lugar. El sonrojo del rubio le recordaba los momentos íntimos que ambos habían compartido en todo ese tiempo. Sintiéndose acalorado, quizás a causa de su embriaguez, Arthur se quitó la camisa y corrió hacia la playa para sentir la refrescante brisa marina que tan agradable le resultaba. Contagiado por el impulso del inglés, el español desabotonó su camisa burdeos y lo acompañó, entre risas.

El continuo roce de sus cuerpos les subió la temperatura aumentando sus ansias, encendiéndolos hasta desatar esa pasión arrolladora que los consumía. Después de liberar su blanquecina esencia, ambos reposaban aún unidos y jadeantes sobre la blanda arena mientras el agua salada los acariciaba suavemente, arropándolos entre sus olas rebosantes de espuma, cual etérea y nívea sábana. Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios con este último recuerdo, sensual, erótico y tórrido; fue tan hermosa aquella vez donde se entregaron el uno al otro sin reservas, que las emociones compartidas le parecieron mágicas, deslumbrándolo como los radiantes rayos del sol que recordaba de cuando aún era un humano.

Había cambiado de domicilio en muchas ocasiones, pero él siempre lo encontraba, dondequiera que estuviese; no podía ocultarse del astuto y veterano cazador...

Repentinamente frustrado, tiró de la correa alrededor de su cuello. Con ese collar lo mantenía localizado. Sonrió resignado, después de todo no habían perdido esa rivalidad que los hacía enfrentarse; habían compartido situaciones íntimas en las que no sólo desnudaban sus cuerpos, sino que también exponían sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero los momentos apacibles eran tan fugaces como inolvidables. Sus ojos verdes refulgieron cuando una estrella fugaz atravesó el oscuro cielo, y como un rayo de esperanza, Antonio murmuró un deseo mientras ésta se perdía en el infinito.

-Antoine, mon ami, tu es très détérioré (Antonio, mi amigo: estás muy desmejorado)

- No te preocupes, Francis. Me encuentro bien.- Guiñó un ojo con gesto cómplice, intentando ocultar la contradicción entre sus palabras y lo que sentía. Ambos se conocían bien desde el principio, su cariño y amistad eran sinceros; le sería casi imposible que el francés no notase que le restaba importancia a su estado actual sólo para tranquilizarlo.

- Mon cher, estás pensando en Lovino: sólo te he visto así de decaído una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás; estuviste muy abatido y fue por el muchacho.- Pese al tono de broma, su voz traslucía un matiz de preocupación.

Antonio frunció el ceño levemente, pues no olvidaba que una de las escasas disputas con su amigo francés había sido precisamente por la custodia del pequeño italiano. Suspiró hondamente, recordando cuando éste decidió irse de su lado; se sintió tan dolido y solitario que por las noches vagaba sin rumbo, perdido todo el interés en beber. Se pasó la mano por la frente, entristecido ante aquellos desoladores recuerdos. Con el tiempo, supo que Lovino había regresado a Roma buscando a su hermano menor, de quien lo habían separado muchos años antes. Finalmente lo había localizado en Venecia y cuando Feliciano creció hasta casi alcanzar la edad en la que Lovino fue "convertido", el mayor hizo lo mismo con él. Antonio sonrió con añoranza: ahora los hermanos Vargas podrían estar juntos y vivir en su bella Italia natal. Una voz melosa muy cerca de su oído lo sobresaltó, pues se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Mon petit ¿Estás melancólico?- Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos; supo con certeza que su amigo seguía lastimado por su comentario acerca del menor. No obstante, no era normal aquella desgana en el español, ya que éste solía ser muy optimista. Intentó buscar la razón de la desazón de Antonio; sin duda había algo más, pero ¿qué podía ser? Se aproximó a él acariciando el collar que lo marcaba: - Sabes que estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que estimes conveniente.- Alegó con tacto para no humillar el orgullo de su amigo, el cual había pasado por una captura. Además, tampoco tenía ganas de ver contra él ese ardiente coraje.

El vampiro albino irrumpió con voz atronadora: - ¡Siempre estamos juntos pero no revueltos! Eso no va por vosotros dos.- Señaló a sus amigos, quienes soltaron una risa cómplice. Gilbert se carcajeó ante la distensión del ambiente.

No le agradaba ese ambiente tan apagado y en el fondo, sus amigos le importaban mucho. Se había sobrecogido al ver el collar en Antonio, pero éste sonrió como si nada sucediese, demostrando su habitual optimismo y orgullo inquebrantable. Recordó cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido por un vampiro novato: habían marcado a Antonio como una mascota de cazador. No dando crédito a lo que relataba el mensajero, Francis y él habían partido apresuradamente a visitarlo sin importar la reticencia del castaño, quien daba excusas para no recibir visitas. El francés se había lanzado sobre el español nada más verlo, acariciándolo con mimo entre tiernos abrazos mientras éste se reía intentando apartarlo. Él en cambio, soltó un bufido; ambos vieron el collar sin decir nada ante la obviedad. Francis era amoroso y Antonio orgulloso, pero a él no le importaba, pues reunía las mejores virtudes en su persona. Salieron juntos a alimentarse arrastrando con ellos a un inapetente Antonio, quien tras beber un poco, contó lo sucedido explicándoles como había acabado atrapado y con el collar. Las risas aún resonaban en la sala cuando Gilbert alzó la voz:

- ¡Es una suerte que contáis conmigo: de lo contrario, estaríais perdidos! - Las miradas de los tres amigos trasmitieron más que las palabras en un mudo agradecimiento: Los tres lo sabían, estaban para ayudarse unos a otros; era una amistad a toda prueba, en los momentos buenos y en los difíciles.

Los meses habían transcurrido con calma, hasta llegar a un templado septiembre. El español, el francés y el prusiano residían ahora en las afueras de Madrid; la gran capital, atestada de personas, era perfecta para nutrirse los tres sin despertar sospechas. Francis seguía inquieto por el estado de su amigo: no era por el collar o la captura, presentía que era algo más... tendría que ser algo tan fuerte como cuando bromeó con el italiano. ¿Quizás un afecto similar? Agitó su rubia cabeza, negándolo como algo descabellado.- ¡Mon dieu!.- exclamó con impaciencia. Simplemente no podía ser eso, pero aquel presentimiento sobre ese sentimiento despertando en su amigo lo tenía en vilo; normalmente acertaba con Antonio, pero esta vez su corazón afirmaba lo que su mente negaba: ¿¡Amor!? ¿Qué clase de amor?. Suspiró, dejando salir suavemente las palabras: -¿Antonio, por quien estás así?

Antonio regresó de beber en solitario y descubrió a su amigo francés con gesto frustrado, contemplando el jarrón de fino cristal sobre la mesa del comedor. Algo confundido, se frotó la nuca y le preguntó: - Francis, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se han mustiado las rosas?

Francis negó con la cabeza, sin desviar la mirada: - No, fíjate: se han caído algunos pétalos.- Siguió contemplando atentamente la escena y soltó un suspiro lánguido por las hermosas flores.

El castaño enarcó una ceja, conocía la fijación de su amigo por la belleza en cada una de sus formas, pero su actitud era inusual. Intentó consolarlo: - Reservaré más rosas a la jardinera la próxima noche. ¡Un ramo entero para ti!- El francés sólo asintió levemente. Le pareció más extraña aún la reacción del rubio, ya que en circunstancias normales lo hubiese empalagado con toda clase de mimos. Se acercó lentamente a ver que sucedía.

- Antonio, mira: Los pétalos están esparcidos por el suelo, no sobre la mesa.- Ante la mirada de incertidumbre del español y para aliviar la tensión, agregó con tono pícaro: - Me gustaría extender los pétalos de ese ramo que me obsequiarás sobre el suelo de un baño con jacuzzi.- Al oír la risa espontánea de su amigo, lo estrechó entre sus brazos cariñosamente. ¡No podía resistirse, era tan adorable!

El español lo observó con gesto confundido: - Francis, los pétalos ¿no son para dar aroma al agua de la bañera? - Preguntó.

- Mon cher. La bañera es para devolverte el regalo cuando ambos estemos sin nada de ropa dentro. -Se fijó en la cara indecisa del castaño, temiendo un no por respuesta cuando escuchó:

- Francis: en la bañera te metes sin ropa, la ropa es en la lavadora.- Respondió con aire distraido. Estaba desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Instintivamente se tensó al oír al francés:

- La ventana está cerrada. Los pétalos habrían caído sobre la mesa y no serían tantos, pues las rosas son frescas. Alguien ha pasado por aquí, rozando las flores al salir precipitadamente del lugar - Concluyó seriamente. Deslizó una mano por el trasero del español; no podía resistirse ante lo bello, menos aun si ese trasero respingón estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Gilbert se quedó helado al escuchar la conversación entre Francis y Antonio. Había llegado hace un rato, satisfecho de beber incansablemente; al oír las voces de sus amigos, se quedó expectante junto a la puerta. Los tres dijeron al unísono:- ¡El cazador!

Pasaron los siguientes días en alerta, durmiendo en distintos lugares para no ser descubiertos durante las horas diurnas, en las que eran más vulnerables. El cazador era astuto, sin duda se había percatado de la presencia de los tres y parecía evitar encontrarse con ellos juntos. No obstante, no se había marchado; lo notaban al encontrar sus objetos tirados en cualquier parte, seguramente por la precipitación del inglés al abandonar el lugar, o las habitaciones revueltas, con aspecto de haber sido rastreadas. Esto fue cada vez más frecuente. Incluso, en una ocasión apareció un traje completamente desgarrado, perteneciente a Francis.

El francés se quejó dramáticamente al descubrirlo. Con gesto trágico, se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, lamentándose: - Él siempre intentó copiar mi estilo mientras me seguía, pero mi glamour es inimitable. Como no tuvo éxito con su aspecto, se desquita con mi adorado vestuario. - Gimió.

Antonio se sentía desalentado. ¿Por qué Arthur no se había lanzado ya a por él? ¿Acaso se marcharía, olvidándose de él y lo que habían pasado juntos? Francis lo observaba atentamente; de seguro estaría nuevamente preocupado por él, ya que era de noche y aún no había salido a beber. Se giró con una sonrisa, viendo al francés tumbado en el diván con una pose elegante y sensual. En ese momento, su corazón le sugirió la solución: si le importaba al cazador, lo obligaría a salir de su escondite. Intuía que estaba cerca porque parecía intentar sorprenderlo a solas, mas sus protectores amigos no lo dejaban solo ni un momento. No los culpaba; de estar en su lugar, él tampoco lo haría.

- Francis, déjame un poco de tu sangre esta noche, no me apetece salir...-Hizo un tierno puchero, que se transformó en una sonrisa sombría al ver la fugaz sombra tras la cortina en el marco de la ventana de enfrente. Comprobaría hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar con tal de tenerlo.

- Antonio deberías salir afuera...- Su frase se cortó de pronto: el castaño se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, poniendo ambas manos a sus costados para dejarlo atrapado contra el diván; mirándolo fijamente, lamió su mentón con lentitud y suavidad. Sin duda alguna, Francis disfrutaba ese lado pasional del fogoso español. Con resignación, dejó a un lado el libro que intentaba leer. Entendía que su amigo no quisiera salir, además de que la sangre de otro vampiro lo fortalecería lo suficiente para enfrentar al cazador si éste se decidía a atacar.

Antonio tomó el libro y lo lanzó lejos mientras notaba las manos del francés acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura. Sin embargo, no era aquella la reacción que esperaba. Francis, visiblemente molesto, intentó quejarse:

- ¡El libr...- Nada más abrir la boca, Antonio selló sus labios silenciando su protesta con un beso. Intentó retirarse, sorprendido por el gesto tan repentino como inesperado, pero el español persiguió sus labios entre besos, sin dejarlo articular palabras.

La suave textura de los labios ajenos, los sensuales roces y el fugaz contacto con los suyos hicieron aflorar su romanticismo. Unieron sus bocas en una sutil caricia de sus lenguas, que iniciaron un húmedo baile; cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel contacto exquisito. Notó como el cuerpo del castaño se movía sobre el suyo intensamente, aumentando la fricción. Oh l' amour... Siempre le gustó ir saboreando el momento lentamente, pero Antonio era apasionado e impetuoso.

Antonio sonrió al sentir las manos del francés acariciando sus hombros; cuando éstas descendieron sinuosamente a lo largo de su espalda, besó el pálido cuello, lo mordió y al probar la sangre, gimió sonoramente. Su sonrisa se amplió al oír el leve sonido procedente de la ventana. Seguramente, Arthur había reaccionado... muy bien: estaba preparado para recibirlo. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo una mezcla de impaciencia y confusión: había terminado de beber, pero el cazador aún no se había mostrado. Una idea daba vueltas en su cabeza, perturbándolo: ¿Y si se había marchado sin mirar atrás? Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Francis agarró su nalga, mientras éste besaba con ternura su cabeza. Entonces lo escuchó: un leve murmullo como el deslizar de una cortina. Probablemente, había entrado por el cuarto trasero para sorprenderlos o tenderles una emboscada. Decidió actuar más osadamente para hacer notar mayor intimidad con el francés. Esta vez forzaría al inglés a salir.

- Francis... Ahhhh... quiero sentir tu líquido caliente dentro de mí. ¡Dámelo todo!.- Susurró entrecortadamente.

- Mon petit, sé que mi sangre es mejor que la de cualquier mortal. - Se restregó como un mimoso felino contra el cuerpo del castaño.

Ambos oyeron alarmados cómo los pasos se aproximaban cada vez más y se giraron, mirando en la dirección del ruido. Seguidamente, un fuerte portazo resonó, al mismo tiempo que la voz atronadora:

- ¡Yo me ocupo del intruso!. No os preocupéis por nada, lo vi entrar por la ventana y lo seguí.

La imprecación del inglés sonó encolerizada: - Bloody hell! -Tras ella, el golpe llegó hasta los oídos de los dos.

-¡Es Gilbert, está batallando! ¡No podemos dejarlo solo!- Antonio se incorporó de un salto, preocupado por su amigo y por su amado. ¿Su amante? Pensó, quedándose paralizado por un momento. Reaccionó cuando el francés lo atrajo hacia él con la mano que éste tenía dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Francis lo sentó sobre su regazo, abrazándolo con cariño de forma protectora.

- Confiemos en nuestro amigo: Gilbert es fuerte.- Al ver el fugaz destello de coraje y dolor en la mirada del español, agregó: - Si nos necesita, estamos aquí. No repetiremos el error de dejarlo solo. Pardon mon petit.- Besó su nuca, notando como el castaño se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Antonio se acurrucó entre los confortables brazos de su amigo. Sabía que ambos estaban ahí por si Gilbert los necesitaba y comprendió que la disculpa de Francis era por haberlo dejado solo en aquella ocasión. Escuchó un bufido, seguido del murmurar de unas palabras arcanas dichas entre dientes y el sonido de los cristales al romperse.

Gilbert salió de la habitación con gesto triunfante: - El cazador ha huido. Se aterrorizó cuando desplegué mis magníficas tácticas de combate.- Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo satisfecho de su hazaña.-¡Hasta palideció al ver que me lanzaba sobre él! De seguro se sintió intimidado por mis asombrosos cinco metros. Luego me impulsé para atacarlo, pero siseó algo extraño, desapareciendo ante mis ojos. No pude frenar y choqué contra el vidrio.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Très bien.

Antonio se incorporó rápidamente para ver la escena de la batalla, o eso creyeron sus amigos. Corrió hacia la ventana y se asomó por ella, buscando con desesperación alguna señal que le indicara que Arthur seguía rondando la zona; su búsqueda resultó infructuosa. Se sintió tan frío y roto como los cristales esparcidos por el suelo. Arthur no lo había llamado como él esperaba, tampoco había invocado un hechizo para aparecer ante él. Simplemente se había marchado. Para Antonio estaba claro: el inglés se había rendido sin siquiera luchar, lo había abandonado. Sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas volvieron a mirar los fragmentos del cristal.

Arthur viajaba con destino a Londres. No podía atacar a tres vampiros ni llamar al clan de cazadores, pues uno estaba marcado como suyo. Si descubrían que el español era una "mascota" desobediente, los veteranos del clan lo juzgarían a él por traición y temeridad. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, erizándole el vello de la nuca: el detestado francés y el fanfarrón albino podrían escapar con suerte, pero Antonio tenía un collar, por lo que podrían localizarlo fácilmente. Le resultaría imposible ocultarse y seguramente lo matarían o... se estremeció ante el pensamiento: lo capturarían vivo para experimentar nuevos métodos de tortura en él o intentarían adiestrarlo. No podía soportar la idea de Antonio preso en manos del clan. Al poco tiempo, llegó a su correo una postal de la Costa del Sol. Arthur sabía de quién era y le dolió mucho que se la hubiese devuelto. ¿Ya no quería nada de él? Ni siquiera tenía un mensaje escrito...

Buscaba insistentemente aquella sensación perdida que sólo había experimentado cuando vio por primera vez al español, así como en sus encuentros y enfrentamientos posteriores; esa mirada orgullosa, su actitud retadora y desafiante no la había vuelto a encontrar jamás en ningún otro rival. Sólo la adrenalina del peligro despertaba en él una sensación similar, pero era tan efímera que no le alcanzaba para sentirse satisfecho. Por eso se marcó en secreto piezas extremadamente peligrosas y antiguas, que el clan aconsejaba intentar cazar sólo en grupos.

Antonio seguía viviendo con sus dos amigos y saliendo juntos a divertirse de vez en cuando. Pero nunca les dijo nada sobre Arthur, salvo lo referente a su captura o la lucha contra él; tampoco les refirió nada de aquellos encuentros furtivos o lo que sintió cuando éste huyó luego de pelear contra Gilbert. Arthur no había aparecido desde aquella vez ... suspiró resignado. Pronto amanecería. El sonido de un chasquido eléctrico, casi como un cortocircuito, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; sintió un leve cosquilleo en el cuello y se llevó la mano al collar mágico, notándolo flojo. Sin dilación, tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, notando el crujido del cuero al rasgarse y el collar cayó a sus pies.

La noche siguiente, al entrar en el salón, Antonio encontró a Francis con el collar entre las manos; estaba sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente y lo contemplaba con aire pensativo.

Francis le sonrió con amabilidad. - Antonio, eres libre. - Lo observó interrogante mientras le entregaba el collar. - ¿Se te cayó solo? - Agregó, expectante ante la respuesta.

Antonio se frotó la nuca con gesto distraído y una sonrisa encantadora: - No, solo escuché un crujido, tiré en ese momento y se rompió.-Se encogió de hombros, riendo espontáneamente.- Supongo que se agotó el hechizo, o Arthur debería habérmelo renovado.- Ante la cara meditabunda del francés, su gesto se tornó confundido.

- Mon ami, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? El collar se rompe cuando muere el cazador.- Notó como el cuerpo de Antonio se tensaba bruscamente ante la información.

- Pe - pero n - no está mu - mu...- Tartamudeó, no podía decir aquello que se negaba a aceptar.- Además, no se cayó: te dije que yo lo arranqué anoche.-Se le escapó en un suspiro entrecortado

- Entonces sólo puede estar muy mal herido.- Aclaró con voz queda para no alterar a su amigo, quien extrañamente parecía muy afectado con la noticia de su libertad.

Antonio partió apresuradamente esa misma noche; si su corazón latiera, éste bombearía hasta notarlo en su boca por la angustia que atenazaba su garganta. Su mente repetía: herido...¿herido? ¡Arthur estaba herido! Se negaba a creerlo y retenía las lágrimas durante el camino a Londres.

Francis había escuchado los rápidos pasos de su amigo al salir; lo siguió con disimulo viéndolo partir... Sabía hacia dónde se dirigía Antonio, no le cabía duda alguna; lo que antes presentía y descartaba ahora era tan claro como el agua de la lluvia que caía. - Ah c'est l'amour.- En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa entre dulce y amarga. Escuchó tras el la voz del prusiano:

- ¿Se ha marchado de verdad? - Los ojos rojos miraron los azules buscando confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Francis se encogió de hombros.- C'est la vie.

Arthur estaba en cama en estado grave. Se había negado a permanecer en el centro de urgencia de los cazadores; sólo deseaba estar en su hogar, en su lecho, con su soledad...

En su sangriento deporte había alcanzado límites insospechados; viajó a Rumania para enfrentarse con Vlad Tepes, conocido como el espécimen más antiguo y sanguinario. Las leyendas y comentarios que se narraban en torno a ese vampiro no le hacían justicia; era más terrible de lo hubiese podido escuchar o estudiar sobre él. Quizás por eso el clan solo lo estudiaba de lejos, sin arriesgarse a atacar de momento. Cuando Arthur creía que lo tenía seguro, había caído en las garras del feroz vampiro. No fue Vlad, sino él quien cayó en la trampa urdida por su hábil adversario. La batalla hubiese durado segundos y él habría acabado descuartizado de no ser un maestro en artes arcanas. Con sus últimas fuerzas, invocó un hechizo de teletransporte y así pudo escapar. Había pagado caro su atrevimiento; estaba postrado en el lecho y muy debilitado, pero había sobrevivido. Entre sueños febriles vio aparecer a Antonio en el marco de la ventana; sin saber si era real o una alucinación, sus pupilas se dilataron incrédulas. Intentó convencerse de que lo que observaba era real. El vampiro se acercó a él con una sonrisa reconfortante y cálida.

-¿Cómo estás, Arthur?- Se hizo un corte en la muñeca y lo obligó a beber, pese a la débil resistencia del convaleciente.

Arthur sintió cómo se recuperaba con el trago de sangre. Los cazadores le habían administrado la de una "mascota", pero apenas sirvió en aquel momento para mantenerlo consciente. La de Antonio, por el contrario, revitalizaba su cuerpo y lo hacía sentir nuevamente vivo, despertando sus sentimientos: ya no estaba tan enfermo ni tan solo.

- Estoy mejor. ¿Has regresado por mí? - Preguntó con voz neutral, sin querer ilusionarse por la respuesta que, sin embargo, anhelaba escuchar.

- Sí, nunca dejo solo a quien me importa; siempre lucho hasta el final.- Le sonrió con afecto.

-Yo no te abandoné, ni quiero hacerlo ahora: quiero ponerte el collar.- Se fijó en la camisa desabrochada hasta la clavícula y en el cuello de Antonio, que no tenía la marca de su propiedad.- Si me dejas vivir, sabes que te perseguiré sin tregua hasta morir en el intento o ponerte mi marca. Me perteneces, no quiero dejarte ir nunca...- su frase se cortó cuando el español puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No me voy a marchar hasta que estés recuperado del todo; te atenderé y te daré mi sangre hasta entonces. También te prepararé algo de cenar; aunque no tenga sentido del gusto, no puedo guisar peor que tú.-Observó la cara de asombro del inglés y no pudo evitar reír levemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza. Ante la duda en los ojos esmeralda, respondió: - Cuando entré, escuché a tus sirvientes quejándose. - Su risa resonó con más fuerza cuando Arthur frunció el ceño.

Meses después, Arthur estaba completamente recuperado. Al entrar en la casa, vio a Antonio con un delantal de volantes rojos. El castaño lo recibió sonriente, con una sopa humeante de olor delicioso.

-Tu cena.- Depositó el plato en la mesa preparada y besó el rubio flequillo.- La próxima noche me marcharé, tengo ganas de ver a mis amigos.- Notó como Arthur palidecía.- ¿Te encuentras mal?- Preguntó con voz angustiada, tocándole la frente.

- Not really.- No había abordado el tema del francés, al que imprecó por lo bajo.-Stupid frog.

- Si estás bien iré a reservar un vuelo nocturno.- Le guiñó un ojo con gesto cómplice.

-¡Espera!- Dejó la cuchara en la sopa tan apresuradamente que le salpicó un poco del caliente caldo en el brazo.

- Antonio, no quiero que veas a Francis.- El castaño se giró, mirándolo incrédulo. - Desde aquella vez que...

- Antonio enarcó una ceja y Arthur se sonrojó; le resultaba muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.-...Estabas en una posición muy comprometida con la rana.

El español sonrió ante la preocupación del inglés: - No te preocupes por eso, es sólo un amigo.- Le lanzó un beso juguetonamente y cerró la puerta al salir.

Arthur no quería quedarse impasible nuevamente, no otra vez, no después de lo vivido junto a él. Cada enfrentamiento, cada caricia, el roce de sus cuerpos lo habían grabado a fuego. Antonio era opuesto a él, pero era su complementario en todos los aspectos: la pasión, lo sentimental, el constante desafío del uno al otro. No, esta vez le demostraría al español cuánto le importaba: estaba dispuesto a jugárselo al todo o nada por él. Con este pensamiento se calmó y pudo terminarse la apetitosa sopa.

Antonio estaba preparado para partir, con el billete en la mano. Se despidió de Arthur dándole un beso tierno y casto en los labios. El rubio se sonrojó y notó su cuerpo vibrar ante aquel efímero contacto. Agarró al castaño por la muñeca, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

- ¡No te vayas aún!... Sé que ser puntual es importante, pero tengo algo que darte.-La mirada de Antonio se tornó recelosa y dolida; en algunas ocasiones sus sentmientos eran fácilmente legibles, más en aquel momento. Seguramente pensaba que no lo dejaría partir de su mansión sin el collar.

-Es un detalle que compré esta mañana, para hacer un pacto secreto entre los dos.- Sacó una pequeña cajita y se la entregó, diciendo: -¿Lo aceptas?

Antonio la abrió torpemente, con las prisas por el viaje. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con las pupilas dilatas. Dentro de la cajita había dos anillos. ¿Eran de Plata? Rozó uno cuidadosamente con la punta del dedo índice y no se quemó. Los ojos verde oliva buscaron los verde esmeralda con una mirada de cariño y duda.

- Son de platino.- Sonrió ufano de haber sorprendido al vampiro, pero su sonrisa se heló con la respuesta.

-¡Eso lo sé, que soy moderno!- Dijo, guiñando un ojo confiadamente. Después añadió mirando un anillo que giraba entre sus dedos.- ¿Para qué son? ¿Son los dos para mí?

Arthur suspiró con impaciencia; el español no leía el ambiente. A pesar de su bochorno, tendría que ser más directo. Siseó consternado: - No, es uno para cada uno, lee la inscripción por el revés.- Al ver cómo Antonio giraba lentamente la alianza, con los ojos fijos en ella, lo apremió: - Please.- Era una petición para que se diese prisa y un mudo ruego para que aceptase.

Antonio leyó el grabado: Por siempre mío y tomó el otro anillo, leyendo: Por siempre tuyo. Con una sonrisa radiante escogió el segundo, colocándoselo. Después cogió el otro, tomó la mano de Arthur y arrodillándose cortésmente frente a él, besó el dorso de ésta. Sus ojos verdes ardían de pasión con la mirada fija en los de Arthur cuando comenzó a deslizar el segundo anillo en la blanca mano del inglés.

- ¡No es éste!- Arthur estaba anonadado, agasajado y enojado a partes iguales, sintiendo ese remolino de sensaciones contradictorias que sólo Antonio le hacía experimentar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? ¿Era tan pasional que se dejaba llevar sin pensar? Su mente reaccionó cuando el castaño se incorporó y ya tenía puesto el anillo equivocado en su dedo.- El tuyo es el otro, el de la inscripción: Por siempre mío. Para recordarte a quien perteneces.

- No me equivoqué: yo recordaré que este regalo simboliza nuestro secreto y que estas ahí para mí con el anillo de "Por siempre tuyo", así como tú no olvidarás que te pertenezco con el "Por siempre mío".

Arthur quiso replicar, pero sus labios fueron sellados por un beso apasionado que le robó el aire. Se asomó a la ventana, viéndolo alejarse por su jardín cuajado de hermosas rosas. Antonio lo había conquistado, pensó cuando la sombra se perdió y él continuó sin poder despegarse de la ventana, con la vista fija en la luna llena: Las rosas tienen espinas.

En un pueblo de Burgos, la dueña de un modesto hostal echaba una tirada de la baraja española. Estaba destinado el encuentro entre dos seres tan distintos pero tan iguales; seres inmortales que vagaban solitarios, tal vez un vampiro y un cazador. Esta vez había surgido el amor; aunque la pareja tuviese un romance difícil, prohibido e incluso fuese disfuncional, el amor lo puede todo. Sonrió misteriosamente: les auguraba un destino eternamente feliz aunque ellos no lo quisieran admitir.


End file.
